


Sanders Sides One Shots

by cats_pajamies



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: All Bad, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 42,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Just Like The Title Says, mostly based of off tumblr prompts





	1. Clumsy (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety where Anx is a clumsy silly goof and Prince has to stop him from getting himself hurt

Anxiety was covered in bruises this, of course, was because he had fallen down the stairs 3 times and ran into a wall way too many times to count. Normal no one noticed, but today he had a black eye, from accidently dropping his phone on his face, and no amount of concealer was going to hide it. 

He thought he could just avoid people for the rest of the day, but by some cosmic joke, today was one of the days where the others decided to make him their pet project and tried to fix him. Meaning when he tried to quietly go into the kitchen to get some food he was stared at by all the others. 

A concerned Morality asked, “Are you ok? What happened?”

Before he could even open his mouth Logic answered for him, “He obviously dropped his phone on his face. There is no other logical reason for a black eye of that size to existing.”

Even Prince had to throw his own two sense in, “Well we must protect our delicate friend” he stopped for a moment because Anxiety’s glare before continuing, “I’ll stay with him all day to protect him!”

That part made Anxiety’s heart flutter. Prince, his crush staying with him all day. This could either go really good or really bad, there was no in-between with this. 

As you would imagine Anxiety was flustered and nervous causing him to be way more clumsy than normal. He almost ran into a few walls and a couple doors.

Prince suggested they just lay in bed and watch a movie today. That made things worse, in an attempt to move away from Prince, Anxiety fell off his bed and on the way down hit his head on the nightstand causing another bruise on his face.

“My word, you really are clumsy. Maybe I should just hold you all day, so you can’t even move” Prince said after helping Anxiety to his feet.  
“NO!” the embarrassed and blushing Anxiety said before bolting out of the room. 

During his attempt to flee he almost fell down the stairs again, but as he was starting to fall a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

As you would imagine his rescuer was Prince. Prince pulled Anxiety into a hug before whispering, “Do you really hate me that much where you a willing to injure yourself just to get away from me?”

Anxiety felt bad. Prince sounded so sad and heartbroken just then as if he actually cared about Anxiety. 

Anxiety responded “I’m actually in love with you”

The moment those words left his mouth he escaped Prince’s grasp, ran into his room, and locked the door. A few moments later he heard a gentle knock and a sentence that would change his life.

“I love you to Anx.”


	2. Spider (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug Mention and Panic attack
> 
> How about an Anxiety actually scared of spiders? And everyone is freaking out and logic is like "wtf it's a spider."

Nothing should have that many legs.

That is the exact thought that ran through Anxiety's head before he let out a shriek. All the others came running at the sound.

"Are you ok, what happened?!?" Prince asked concerned for the other apparent in his voice. 

Morality screamed signaling that he also saw the spider. "Sp-sp-spider" he stuttered as he pointed at the arachnid. 

"Yes, it's a harmless house spider nothing to be afraid of." Logic said. You could tell from his tone of voice that he was annoyed with this nonsense. 

"How do you know? I mean look at it." Prince said. Logic just gave him a look that caused Prince to say, "oh yeah, but still, kill it."

"Why? It's doing no harm. It's actually helping keep the insect population under control."

"I don't care what it's doing! Just get it out of my room." Anxiety said fear apparent in his voice.

"Not right now, this is the perfect time to teach you all about arachnids, more specifically spiders and how the can be very helpful." Logic said, clearly not noticing how panicked Anxiety was becoming.

"Logic, please just get rid of it. You can bore us to death later." Prince said, trying to get the offensive creature out of Anxiety's line of sight before he had a breakdown. 

"Now Prince, that's not a very nice thing to say to Logic even if you did say please," Morality scolded not noticing how close to the edge Anxiety was. 

They started arguing, which didn't help Anxiety at all. They only stopped when they heard a dull thud. Anxiety had fallen to the ground and was whimpering.

In an instant, they all shut up and the room was deathly silent all accept for the sound of Anxiety's whimpering turning into ugly sobs. 

As if they thought as one they began to move. Logic grabbing the spider and taking outside. Morality went to get some tea for Anxiety. Prince comforted the crying figure and moved him to the bed. 

Slowly Anxiety began to calm down. After awhile he was calm enough to talk the worried figures surrounding him. 

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm such an idiot and coward." Anxiety said, shame coating each word. 

"You're not either of those, all of us except for Logic was scared and he doesn't count because nothing really scares him." Morality said as a way of comforting the other. 

"Yeah, I should have known that when you started reacting negatively I should have gotten rid of the spider, you panicking was the only logical progression." Logic said.

"Wow Logic admitting he was wrong, I guess miracles do happen," was Anxiety's snarky response. 

"Looks like he's back to his old sarcastic self." Prince commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine really, let's go get some pizza. I'm starving" Anxiety said.

Next time there was a bug Logic waited until after it was disposed of to begin his lesson.


	3. Jealous (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Anx getting jealous of the relationship of logic and Princey? (Bonus Points if Morality is also jealous).

Logic and Prince were spending a lot of time together. They said it was because they needed to combine their efforts on an upcoming project. That didn't make Anxiety feel any better about it. 

"What if Prince realizes what a horrible excuse for a person I am and falls in love with Logic instead" Anxiety though after a week of Prince blowing him off to work with Logic. He decided to go and see if Prince wanted to watch a movie with him.

When he got downstairs his heart fell. Prince and Logic were sitting way too close together and whispering to each other. Anxiety was on the verge of tears. He was devastated, the first person he trusted was now holding onto another person's arm.

Morality walked into the room and Anxiety could pinpoint the very moment Morality realized what was going on. Anxiety also discovered that Morality was at hiding his emotions, but he could never hide the look of loneliness on his face from Anxiety, maybe this was because Anxiety usually had the exact same expression on his face. 

Anxiety got halfway back to his room when he realized two could play at this game. He ran back downstairs, grabbed Morality's arm and yanked him into the nearest room which just happened to be a closet. 

"I have an idea," Anxiety said the moment the door closed.

"What?" Morality asked clearly confused about what was going on. 

"You like Logic. I like Prince. They're spending time together. We're both jealous, so I say we make them jealous." Anxiety whispered not wanting anyone outside the closet to know.

"I'm still not getting it." Morality said

"We pretend to be into to each other to make them feel the way we do." Anxiety explain.

"That's a bit mean a childish," Morality said using his dad voice. Anxiety just looked at him causing him to say, "I'm in"

The next day the plan went into action. Anxiety sitting in Morality's lap and Morality feeding him food and whispering to the others what appeared to be sweet nothings into Anxiety's ear when in fact Morality was just telling Anxiety about a dog he saw today. 

The plan did exactly what it was supposed to. Prince was glaring at them and grinding his teeth, while Logic looked confused presumably about the emotions he was feeling. Prince got up pulled Anxiety to his feet and then carried him bridal style upstairs and into his room. 

He dropped Anxiety on the bed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean. Morality was just helping me." Anxiety said as innocently as possible. 

"Well if you needed help why didn't you come to me," Prince said with a twinge of jealousy.

"But you were helping Logic. I didn't want to bother you guys," Anxiety responded not bothering to hide how bitter he was.

As if a light bulb appeared over his head Prince said, "You were jealous,"

"Give the man a prize!" Anxiety said becoming annoyed.

Prince leaned over his rude love and kissed him. When the kiss was over he said, "Don't be, you're the only one for me."

They both walked back to the kitchen holding hands. When there they saw a cuddling Morality and Logic. They decided to just go back to Prince's room and finally watch a movie together.


	4. Baking (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety bakes at 4 am and Prince just happens to catch him

Most of the time you don't wake up at 4 am to bake, but most of the time you don't wake up from a nightmare about your crush rejecting you in the worse possible way, which is exactly the type of nightmare Anxiety just woke up from, so he was baking some brownies to help him calm down. 

He was carrying the pan to the stove when he heard someone clear their throat, startling him and causing him to drop the pan and getting brownie mix everywhere. He quickly turned around preparing himself to either get stabbed by and intruder or embarrassed by one of his friends. 

"What are you doing up?" Anxiety asked when he saw who the figure was, his boyfriend looking bleary eyed and holding a samurai sword. 

"I heard noises and thought someone had broken in," Prince said tiredly.

"You know where in Thomas' mind right? No one can break in here." Anxiety said pretending he didn't just thin the same thing.

"I am tired and may have forgotten some things. Now it's your turn to tell me what you're doing up." Prince said as he started to be a bit more alert. 

"Well I was making brownies before you came down he and startled me, so now I have to clean up this batter and start over." Anxiety said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Well, I knew that but what are you doing up at" he checks the clock on the wall before continuing, "4 in the morning making brownies." 

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted something sweet. Now either help me or just go back to bed." Anxiety said annoying creeping into his voice. 

"Of course I'll help you! What sort of prince would I be if I didn't?" Prince asked before grabbing a mop to clean the brownie mix off the floor. They cleaned up the kitchen in silence, only making the occasional noise when their breaths hitched as their hands brushed each other. 

When the brownies were finally done and they each had eaten a piece, Prince said, "Well now that we have about 30 minutes could you tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare" was the mumbled response.

Anxiety clearly didn't want to talk about it, but Prince still requested, "Tell me about it. It could help."

"It won't so just drop it." Anxiety said tensely.

Finally getting the message, but not wanting to drop it Prince said, "Well then you'll just have to sleep in my bed with me, so I can protect you from the nightmares."

"Do you even know how nightmares work? That's not gonna help, so don't" Anxiety protested, blushing slightly when he thought about sharing a bed with. Maybe they would even cuddle. 

"Well, we're still gonna try it," Prince said before picking Anxiety up and throwing him over his shoulder, not even bothering to put the leftover brownies away. Anxiety squeaked but did nothing. Prince was holding him by his thighs and Anxiety loved it. 

When they finally got to Prince's room he gently put Anxiety on his before climbing into the bed himself and cuddling the other. Without much protest, Anxiety began to relax.

Prince must have thought Anxiety becuase he said, "I love you so much Anx, more than you could ever know."

Anxiety smiled sleepily and said, "Love you too."


	5. Color Blind (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is colorblind and no one noticed until Anxiety slipped up

Colors are hard for Anxiety. He can't see them properly or distinguish between hues of colors. The others would have never known if Anxiety had a say in it. He didn't want them to think him weirder than they already did. This was the reason he wore black all the time. Black was easy and he didn't have to bother color coordinating and accidently revealing his secret. 

His plan of never revealing that he's color blind was going really well, but nothing last forever, not even this. The others had recently that everyone needed a shared hobby, 'so they could bond'. 

They had decided on painting after watching what could only be described as way too many Bob Ross videos. Anxiety was panicked, painting meant colors and that would reveal him in a second flat.

"What am I gonna do? They're gonna find out? I'm screwed!" Anxiety thought as the dragged him out of his rooms and into the commons. Anxiety had tried everything he could to get out of this, saying he had plans, faking sick, and threating to fight all of them, but alas nothing worked so here he was holding a dripping paint brush and trying not to freak out.

"Come on Anxiety, don't be a party pooper and just paint something." Morality said before trying to explain to Logic how to paint.

"I have an idea. Morality can help Logic out while I help Anx!" Prince exclaimed before scooching really close to Anxiety. 

"I'm fine, I don't need your help, so just move back." Anxiety said a twinge of fear in his voice, that he hoped no one noticed.

"Then paint something if you don't need my help, even though I represent creativity," Prince said smugness very apparent in his voice. 

Anxiety gave up. He just let go. He was done hiding. "OK you got me Princey, I can't see freaking colors happy?" he said before walking away, trying not to cry. He hide in his room for a few minutes before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw the others.

"Anxiety it's ok you don't need to be embarrassed by being color blind." a concerned Morality said.

"He's right color blindness is an inherited trait and not something you can control." Logic said like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Anx, kitten, please just come out. We won't judge you. We just want to talk." Prince said clearly worried and bit guilty. Anxiety slowly left his room and the moment he was completely out he was pulled into a hug.

"I have a great idea! Let's watch a Bob Ross video, I'm sure you all know the one!" Prince exclaimed in an attempt to make things better. 

"Of course, Anxiety you'll love this one!" Morality said in complete agreement and so they watch the Bob Ross video where he painted in only gray for the color blind.


	6. Make Me (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you still want a prompt - prinxiety where during an argument one says "shut up" and the other says "make me"

They were fighting again. It started out as a simple debate about whether Ghibli or Disney was better, but now this was a full out argument about, well no one is actually sure.

"Really now, don't you have anything better to do than stand than and fight a losing battle, Princey?" Anxiety asked a smirk gracing his pale face. 

"Now sweetheart, at least I don't look like a twilight reject," Prince said, trying real hard to get an insult.

"OOOH wow, my pride. Whatever shall I do now that the wannabe Prince doesn't like how I look?" Anxiety said sarcastically, attempting to hide how much that actually stung. 

"Darling, please the only wannabe here is you," Prince said drawing out the darling. 

"If you meant that I wanna be far away from you, then for once you are correct, shocking." Anxiety said, taking a step closer to Prince with every word until the Disney lover was backed up against the wall.

"Now love, please understand by getting closer to me you're actually contradicting yourself," Prince said in a condescending tone, while blushing which took the edge off his insult. 

Anxiety smiled in a predatory way and leaned in to whisper in Prince's ear, "I would say that your blush is definitely contradicting what you said. What does having me this close to you make you butterflies in your stomach," There was not a single trace of anything to indicate that this was supposed to be an insult. 

"Of course not! What would ever make you think that?" Prince said clearly nervous and lying. 

"Maybe it was the way you shivered when I whispered in your ear." Anxiety said, confidence just oozing out of his voice.

"Love, no idea what you're talking about, but I assure you that the only thing that would make me shiver is the cold from your heart," Prince said lying through his teeth.

"Just shut up." Anxiety said clearly annoyed.He still hasn't backed away.

"Make me," saying that may have been the worst or best thing Prince has done decided how you looked at it.

"With pleasure," Anxiety said before bring their lips together in a gentle, but passionate kiss, that Prince immediately responded positively to. 

"Anxiety what was that?" Prince asked clearly embarrassed and a little confused.

"What you asked for, my love. Oh, by the way, call me Anx." Anxiety said before winking and walking away, leaving Prince speechless.


	7. Make Me Part 2 (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of my Make Me. 2 idiots realize their love. This is pure fluff.

Prince was in a daze. His enemy, friend, crush, and possible future boyfriend if Prince played his cards right, had just kissed and then told him to call him a nickname. 

"What just happened? Did he kiss me?" Prince thought as his lips his mind drifting back to that moment and how soft Anxiety's slightly chapped lips were and how gentle was and how his own had sped up when Anxiety winked at him. Oh god, he was in way too deep.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!? DID I REALLY KISS HIM?!?" Anxiety panicked as his mind wandered on to how Prince had gasped a little when their lips touched, or how Prince was a blushing mess when he left, or how his nickname might sound coming from Prince's lips. He sighed as he realized just how in love he was. 

Anxiety had been hiding in his room for a couple days. He didn't want to face Prince and what he had done. He was terrified of what would happen when they finally meet face to face again.

"What is he rejects me or calls me gross? Oh jeez, he's probably laughing at me right now. What am I going to do? I can't hide in my room forever, or can I? No, Morality would make me come out anyway. I'll just wait until then. Yeah, that's a good idea." Anxiety thought before he was interrupted by a knock on his door, which he thought to be Morality coming to drag him out of his room.

He was wrong. 

It was Prince standing outside his door, looking like he hadn't gotten sleep since Anxiety kissed him. His brown hair was tousled and not at all like the immaculate way he usually kept it, his usually vibrant brown eyes were dull and the bags under those eyes could rival Anxiety's.

"Anx, why haven't you left the room since then? Are you ok?" Prince said clearly worried. 

Anxiety couldn't think or even really function because oh sweet baby Jesus his nickname coming from Prince's mouth was even better than he could have imagined it, so he just nodded his head and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry,"

"Don't be, you need your space, but I was really worried that you were hurt or I did something wrong and you were just avoiding me," Prince trailed off looking at Anxiety. 

"You didn't do anything wrong Princey-" Anxiety was cut off.

"Roman or Ro, if you want me to call you Anx call me one of those, please," Roman said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ro, I was worried that I did something wrong and you wouldn't want to see me," Anxiety confessed. 

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me not want to see you. I love you Anx, and if you'll let me I'll love you until the end of time" Roman said not once breaking eye contact with Anxiety. 

"I love you too Ro and if you want me until the end of time then I am yours until the end of time." Anxiety.

This time when they kissed it was expected and so much sweeter.


	8. Teddy Bear (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx has a teddy bear (or 2) half the size of him from Prince

He just stared at it. It was huge, half the size of him. He had no idea why Prince thought this was a good idea.

"Prince you know I love you, why?" Anxiety asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"That's exactly why because you love me and I love you!" Prince said before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok let me rephrase that, why is it so big?" Anxiety asked just a little exasperated.

"Anx because I'm trying to show my love for you is even bigger than that bear!" Prince said, his signature smile almost blinding Anxiety.

"Princey, you could have gotten me one of any size." Anxiety said when a thought had entered his mind

"What do you mean by that?" Prince said confused by what his boyfriend had said. 

"Well ya love me more than anything, so it really wouldn't have mattered now would it?" Anxiety asked, trying his hardest not to trip over his words and mess up the delivery. 

It worked. Prince blushed and replied, "Well kitten, that is true, but this one was also the cutest. Just like you." Somehow he was able to get through the sentence only tripping up once when he said kitten. 

That got to him, being called cute always did and Prince knew it. "Anyway, what am I going to do with this bear?" Anxiety said, not so subtly trying to change the conversation. 

"Name it and cuddle it when you miss me of course," Prince said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Miss you. Why would I do that?" Anxiety said jokingly.

Prince smiled brightly before answering, "Because you love me, and you can't deny it because I can see your blush behind your foundation, which you don't need by the way because you're ravishing without all the makeup," 

Anxiety snorted, "If you say so,"

"I do and princes never lie," Prince said trying to convince the other of his worth, even if it was just a little bit. 

"Promise?" Anxiety asked, letting his insecurities show even if it was for just a moment. 

"Forever and ever my love" Prince said. 

That night Prince was working late, so they couldn't cuddle like normal. Anxiety cuddled Cuddles, the teddy bear instead.


	9. Night Light (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anx sleeps with a nightlight -Shadow-desu

he dark is terrifying. You have no idea what is lurking in the shadows, waiting to murder you. That was Anxiety's viewpoint on it, and one of the many reasons he never slept. Speaking of his lack of sleep, it was starting to worry the other sides. Most mornings Anxiety was so tired that he didn't even bother to try and hide the dark circles under his eyes, causing the others to actually take notice and care about him, so Morality took it upon himself to figure out what was wrong. 

"Ok, we need to talk." Morality said obviously concerned, about a week into this new morning routine. 

" Bout what?" Anxiety said, oblivious to their concern. 

"Your sleeping habits. They're not healthy for you." Morality answered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm dealing with it." Anxiety said, trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"How are you dealing with it. I may be able to help you find a better way." Morality said, still trying to help the other get at least one good night of sleep. 

"Well, I guess you should know that I'm kinda afraid of the dark"-he paused- "so um... I use a nightlight, but it kinda doesn't work that much anymore." Anxiety confided in the older.

"WHAT ANXIETY IS SCARED OF THE DARK!!!! THIS IS PRICELESS" Prince shouted, butting into a conversation he wasn't even a part of. 

Anxiety hides his face in shame, and for once in anyone's memory, Morality was angry. He was grinding his teeth in an effort not to yell at Prince.

"Well if you find this so amusing, tonight you'll sleep in Anxiety's room with him on the floor to help him feel safe enough to sleep, while I see if there are any other ways to help him." Morality said in a controlled voice, even more, terrifying than if he would have screamed. 

"WHAT WHY?!?" Prince complained.

"You're the hero right? You help people, so help him." Morality said before turning to Anxiety and saying, "You're ok with this right?"

"Yeah" he mumbled still embarrassed that Prince knew his secret. When night came, Prince knocked on Anxiety's door.

"Hey, so I'm here and ready to sleep on the floor like a dog," He said glumly, resigned to his fate

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. There's enough room in the bed for both of us" Anxiety said, opening the door wider so Prince could come in.

"OK, that's actually a bit better," was the somewhat happier response. As they both laid on opposite sides of the bed, trying not to get any closer than necessary to the other.

Anxiety sighed before saying, "You're going to cuddle me or something of the sort because this is helping 0%"

"Ok, if you really want to," Prince said before scooching to the middle of the bed and then pulling Anxiety into his arms. Anxiety made a content noise before drifting off into his first good night's rest in a long time.

When they woke up each of them realized their crush on the other.


	10. Get A Room (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prince and Anxiety flirting back and forth throughout the day, and Logic and Morality being all 'get a room, ugh'. And then when they're alone at night Prince gets all blushy and Anxiety just laughs but Prince loves Anxiety's real laugh and he just falls in love all over again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or am I gonna have to walk by again," Prince said confidence oozing out of his voice.

"You guys have literally known each other for years at this point it wouldn't be love at first sight," Logic said already annoyed with the flirting and this was only the first pick up line

"Aw Princey, I like your last name. Can I have it?" Anxiety asked starting what would later be described as a pickup line war.

"You have the same last name, meaning you already have it!" Logic said, quickly getting frustrated with their antics. 

"Just let them flirt, it's cute," Morality told Logic in a hushed tone so only he would hear. 

"Hey Anx, Roses are red violets are blue, how'd you feel if I came home with you," Prince said, winking at the now blushing emo in front of him.

"They live together, we all live together" Logic whispered to Morality

"I know love, now shush, I wanna see this," Morality responded. 

"Princey, you're like the lyrics to my favorite song, always on my mind," Anxiety said trying to collect his thoughts before the next one. 

"How can such a badass have such a good ass?" Prince asked, wrapping his arm around Anxiety's waist. 

"Are ya my homework because I'm not doing you and I should," Anxiety said upping that game.

"WOW OK, maybe you guys should keep this PG," Morality said once he processed what Anxiety said.

"Sorry about that, this cutie pie doesn't have a filter," Prince said quickly not wanting an argument to break out. 

"I'm not cute," Anxiety said with a mild pout

"Aw babe, I may not be a photographer, but I can picture our future together and you make it the cutest thing ever," Prince said, not wanting the flirt war to end sadly it did.

"Ok just get a room," Logic said before pulling Morality out of the room presumably to give them one. 

"Dang, we should probably go apologize for annoying him before he decides to get us back by lecturing us about some boring topic," Anxiety said, walking out of the room and leaving Prince kinda lonely. 

Later that night as they were lying in bed after watching Howl's Moving Castle, Anxiety said, "I wouldn't mind if you ate my heart," 

Prince blushed and fumbled over the line, "I'd umm...uh...oh...a heart's a heavy burden, could you help me with mine?" Anxiety laughed. God that laugh made Prince fall in love all over again everytime he heard it.

"It's adorable how well you can flirt in the day, but at night you turn into a blushing mess. It's one of the many things I love about you." He kissed Prince before cuddling him and falling asleep.

 

 

BONUS

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" Morality said once Anxiety and Prince had gone to bed.

"Well actually alligators have been around since that time so-" Logic was cut off by Morality kissing him gently.

"I love you so much, Logan," Morality said.

"I love you too."


	11. He smiled (No ship)

A deep breath. The smell of rain. The storm had finally passed, but you could still smell the rain. The ground was wet and muddy. He was wet and muddy and his voice hurt, but he felt ok, not great, but ok. 

He smiled. How long had it been since he smiled? Too long, far too long, but even though he was wet and muddy he smiled. Even though his throat burned from screaming he smiled. Even though his eyes were red from tears he smiled. Even though his heart still ached he smiled. He was not great, but he was ok and ok is a great place to start. 

He got up. They would be looking for him. He would tell them about how he was feeling, how long he has felt like his world was crumbling, hopefully, they would help him. He may have been the embodiment of anxiety but during the storm it had been too much, it had gone too far. 

A laugh started to bubble out of his chest. He didn't know why, but he had to laugh. If he didn't he would cry again. He took a deep breath.

"Setbacks do not erase progress. I am farther along today than I was yesterday. I will be better than ok one day" it started as a whisper, than a mumbled, soon it was an anthem forcing him to take a step forward, toward the house. He hoped it would give him the courage to confess that he was barely ok and most days he was far from ok. 

"Where is he? Oh god, I hope he's ok." Morality said sounding on the verge of tears.

"I yelled at him. He didn't deserve to be yelled at." Prince said, regret filling his voice. 

"Calm down, he can't be too far away." Logic said, trying his hardest to keep it all in/

"I'm here." Anxiety meekly said. The others ran to him, wrapped him in their arms and cried in relief.

"You worried us!" "Are you ok?" "Thank god you're here." said all on top of each other, no one could tell who said what. 

"Physically yeah I'm fine. Mentally no, I'm not, but I'm finally ready to talk about it." Anxiety said, and he did. He told them everything and they listened. In the future when he felt bad they were there for him.

He smiled, on his bad days he remembered, setbacks do not erase progress. I am farther along today than I was yesterday. I will be better than ok one day. One day came and he smiled the biggest and the brightest he had in awhile.


	12. Life and Death (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major character death and hospitals
> 
> Based off of this post https://starrykid.tumblr.com/post/158876039964/prinxietyhell-starrykid

They were two sides of the same coin. They were light and dark. They were life and death. They were very different but more alike than one might imagine, by some cruel twist of fate they were in love with each, but they believed the other to hate them.

Life was regal in everything he did. Whenever he bestowed a soul into a creature he did it in the most dramatic way. On the other hand, death was blunter with what he did, whenever he took a soul he simply asked for it to take his hand and gently escorted it to the afterlife. 

The first time they saw each other was an accident. Life was bestowing a soul into a newborn child and death was asking for the mother's hand. 

"Hello, I am Life, giver of souls, but you may call me Roman," the regal man said after giving the child a soul.

"I'm Death," was the mildly annoyed response.

"I've heard of you. You take what I give!" Roman said critical, he wasn't angry he just didn't like it.

"Well it is my job and nothing can live forever," Death said as a means of explanation, though he didn't understand why. 

"WAIT, what are you doing here?!?" Roman said when it dawned on him that death wouldn't be there unless someone was dying, "You can't take the child I just gave it a soul," he continued. 

"Not the child," was all he said before turning to the mother and asking, "May I have your hand,"

The woman gave Death her hand. She died. It was not painful, it was her time and so it was a comfort. She kissed her child on the head and was lead away by Death. 

Before the woman and Death were out of sight Life yelled, "What's your name?" Death just smiled and continued to walk away, leading the woman her afterlife. 

Their next meeting was no accident. Life had been searching for Death, wanting to at least know his name, but as time passed Roman wanted to know more and more about the strange man he met all those years ago. 

This time Roman was actively searching for places where one might die when he finally saw him walking down the hospital corridor. Death looked different from the last time they had crossed paths, he still had the same aura around him, but his face was the same as someone who rarely smiled anymore, someone had seen too much and bore the pain by themselves. 

"We meet again, " Roman yelled like he didn't just spend years looking for him.

"Huh?" was the clearly confused response as Death turned around to face Roman. 

Roman hesitate, in all of his carefully crafted daydreams about this moment, he never thought that Death might not recognize him. "It's me Roman, well you might remember me as Life. You do remember me right?" he said somewhat nervous, not really knowing what to do in this situation. 

"Oh yeah, you," Death said not really caring. He had a job to do. He had no choice, but to do it.

"Yeah me, can I uh...join you on your task?" Roman said this was not a part of the plan, but he wanted to spend more time with Death before he slipped from Roman's grasp once again. 

"umm...sure, I guess?" was the unsure answer. He didn't want to do this so why would Roman want to? He blinked a few times and wondered when he started referring to Life as Roman. It was true that he thought of the brighter man a few time, but he never thought they'd meet again or that he would have a chance to even talk to him. 

Together they walked down the hall, it was a strange sight a man dressed in a white with a red sash walking next to a man dressed in entirely black. They had the same hair and eye color, both were of similar stature even though Roman held himself in a much more confident than Death, who slouched and stared at the floor. 

They entered the room and a young man was lying in the bed, tubes coming out of him and a crying man at his bedside. Death slowly walked up to the man in the bed and touched his forehead.

Everything went still and not a sound could be heard. 

The man in the bed opened his eyes and looked around the still frozen room. His eyes settled on the man in the bed and tear began to well in his eyes as he stroked the man's face and said, "I'm so. I'm so very sorry love,"

Death broke the moment by asking, "May I have your hand,"

As if he hadn't noticed the other men in the room he jumped. He then looked at the crying man to Death and quietly answered, "Yes you may," 

Death to the man's hand and he died. He then began to slowly lead the man away and once again Roman yelled, "Wait, what's your name?"

This time Death answered, "Anx, you can call me Anx,"

"Anx," Roman repeated under his breath, a smile making its way to his face. 

Their third meeting was the one in each of their hearts broke. Anx was looking for Roman, hoping to talk to him and maybe make a friend. He found him in the woods bestowing a soul unto a deer.

"Hey, what ya doing?" Anx asked startling the other causing him to almost drop the soul.

"Watch it!" Roman yelled without really thinking about it. 

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go," Anx whispered before sprinting away deeper into the woods. His own mind turning against him as he thought, "What have I done I'm such a mess up. He hates me now,"

That night as Roman thought about the encounter earlier that day he had the exact same thought. 

It took Roman a few days before he sought out Anx, wanting to apologize for yelling at him. He hoped that the darker one wouldn't be too mad at him, this job was lonely and he longed for someone to talk to especially someone who drew him in like Anx did. 

What he saw when he opened the door broke his heart. Anx was just lying in the dark room, crying. 

"I did this. This is my fault," was the first thought he had. He rushed to the crying figure, hoping that he wasn't too late, hoping that Anx was ok. 

The other slowly lifted his head, as if it was a hassle to do even that small task. Roman had to hold back tears when he noticed how sickly Anx looked, he was pale and his eyes, oh the eyes were sunken in. Death, who Roman referred to as Anx in his heart, looked like a corpse.

"Please be ok," Roman whispered as he lifted Anx up and took him out of the dark room, so he could get a proper look. 

It was even worse in the light. His veins shone from beneath his skin, his breathing was so shallow that for a moment Roman was unsure that Anx was even breathing, and the worse part was that he was still sobbing, even though he looked dead he was still crying. 

Anx gathered the strength to say, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you better," The years of watching people die, some in the most horrific ways finally finished wearing him down to his core.

Anx took his own hand. He stopped crying.


	13. Pillow Fight (Poly Sanders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pillow fight, pairing of your choice!

It was supposed to be a nice sleepover, well actually there wasn't even suppose to be a sleepover, but of course Prince just had to break out the puppy dog eyes, and Morality didn't want to be left out or leave Logic out, so now Anxiety was dealing with all the others setting up camp in his room.

"Hey, do you guys wanna watch some movies?" Prince asked the moment everyone seemed to have set up.

"No, just go to bed so this can be over quicker," Anxiety replied already done with everyone.

"What he meant to say is that we would love to," Morality said, shooting Anxiety a look. 

"I agree with Anxiety, you should sleep at a sleepover, it's in the name," Logic responded, confused as to why they would watch a movie instead of sleep. 

"Wait, has Logan never been to a sleepover?!?" Prince exclaimed.

"Well no, this normal doesn't happen," Logic responded like the answer should have been clear.

"Then we have to initiate him of the ancient ways of sleepovers," Prince said, making it sound like they were going to sacrifice to ancient gods. 

"I am going to say it again just go to-" Anxiety was cut off by getting smacked in the face with a pillow. His immediate thought was that Prince had smacked him in the face. He was wrong, it was actually Morality who hit him with the pillow. 

When he regained his senses and picked up a pillow which he used to whack Morality so hard in the face that his glasses fell off. For a moment there was silence. Then Prince could be heard laughing.

Morality and Anxiety looked at each and smiled. As if they had communicated telepathically the both leaped at Prince at the same time and attacked him with pillows. The sound of laughter filled the room as Logic witnessed the absurd scene that played out before him.

Prince threw a pillow a pillow at Logic and yelled, "Save me and if you can not avenge me,"

Logic jumped into the fray and yelled, "Of course,"

The fighting went on for several minutes until they were all tired. They just flopped in a big pile on Anxiety's bed and drifted off to sleep. Before he succumbed to slumber Anxiety whispered, "I really hope you guys realize I love you all,"

Waking up was a mess of cuddling limbs and it was perfect.


	14. Storms (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning storms*
> 
> Can you write something with princey and anx like you know the happy feeling when it's raining outside but you're like all cozy and reading or watching tv or that kinda thing..? I hope that made sense....? I'm not good at wording things sorry! ;-;

It was the perfect day. It was raining, which might not seem perfect, but whenever it rained Anxiety and Roman stayed inside and cuddled. Today was no different, Anxiety was scrolling through Tumblr and Roman was reading Ash by Malinda Lo. 

The storm was picking and Anxiety was getting worried, bad storms were always bad news. He snuck at a glance at Roman who didn't seem to notice the storm was picking up.

"Good, maybe he won't notice the-" thundered and a shriek interrupted Anxiety's thought. The thunder was clearly from the storm and the shriek was from Roman, who's face had lost some of its color.

"Wow, the rain sure is picking up isn't?" Roman said nervously, playing with the strings of Anxiety's hoodie. 

"Yep, are you gonna be ok?" the concerned Anxiety replied.

"Of course I'm going to be ok, I'm a prince for Pete's-" the roar of thunder cut Roman off.

"He looks so embarrassed by his fear. I should help him," Anxiety thought before saying, "Of course you're ok, but the storm is kinda scaring me. Cuddle for protection?"

Roman blinked a few times clearly shocked before saying, "I would be happy to. I must protect the fair lad in distress,"

They spent a few minutes cuddling before a flash of lightning startled Roman, so much that he almost threw Anxiety of off his lap.

"Hey, I would be somewhat embarrassed to do this by myself so could you please do this breathing exercise with me?" Anxiety asked when he finally got back on Roman's lap.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" was the somewhat strained response.

"In for four seconds, hold for 7 seconds, out for 8 seconds," Anxiety instructed, he started modeling the breathing and soon Roman joined in.

They storm was getting worse and not even the cuddling or breathing could keep Roman calm. Anxiety was running out of ideas until he remembered a fact Logan told him, it might not keep Roman calm but it was worth a shot. 

"Do you know how far away the storm is?" Anxiety asked.

"No I don't," Roman answered clearly confused as to why Anxiety would ask such a thing.

"Would you like to know?" Prince shrugged and Anxiety continued, "Ok, all you have to do is when you see lightning is count how long until the thunder. Can you do that?"

Roman just nodded too afraid to speak. They didn't have to wait long for the lightning. Roman jumped again, but he was somewhat soothed by Anxiety's counting. The next time he didn't jump, but he still didn't count. The third time he counted. The patterned repeated, lightning counting thunder, until the storm was far away and both were falling asleep.

It may not have been the most calm day, but waking up with Anxiety in his arms made it the perfect in Roman's book.


	15. Fake Date (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angst and it was inspired by the song 18 by Anarbor
> 
> *Swears*

Roman just wanted his parents to realize he wasn't a child anymore. He was 18, so why did they keep treating him like he was 5? He wasn't asking for much, just to stay out later that 10 pm on the weekends, but his parents acted like he was asking to move to Russia. 

A plan started to formulate when he saw the big bad emo kid of their high school, Anxiety. This was someone his parents would hate the dark clothes, darker humor, and a general lack of caring would make his parents so mad that they would probably agree to anything if Roman just broke up with him. 

The only problem was how to get Anxiety to agree with this. Roman didn't want Anxiety to know he was just using him, that would probably be the fastest way to get the emo to say no. Finally, Roman just decided to ask him out and hope that the emo agreed.

"Hey Anxiety, it's me Roman," he said after cornering Anxiety in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know we've had a few classes together. I also think we got in trouble for arguing in the middle of math?" was the monotone response. 

"Oh yeah, that did happen," He said more to himself than the other. 

"Sooo, did you want anything or can I leave?" Anxiety asked mildly annoyed.

"YEAH, I mean yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Roman asked, confused about why he was so nervous.

"Like on a date date?" was the equally confused response. 

"I mean yeah, a date date," Roman answered now blushing. 

"Ok, sure," he grabbed Roman's arm and wrote something. "That's my number, call me so I know the details," he added before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the blushing mess that was Roman behind. Roman wondered why the exact spot Anxiety had touched him felt full of electricity. 

It took him a few days to gather up the courage, but he finally called the number that had been seared into his mind. It took a few rings for Anxiety to pick up, but when he did Roman realized how freaking amazing Anxiety's voice sounded.

"Hey, Anx could you maybe pick me up at 11 tonight for the date?" Roman asked.

"Sure, anything in mind?" was the immediate response.

"Yeah, apparently there's an underground concert tonight. Thanks, Anx," Roman said before hanging up.

"Wait, did you just call me Anx?" Anxiety asked, but there was no one on the line. He smiled as he wondered what he was going to wear for the date tonight. 

By 10:30 Roman was freaking out. He was going to have to sneak out of his house and his parents didn't go to bed until midnight, to make matters worse he told Anxiety to honk when he got there. This was not going to end well.

At 11:05 Roman he heard a honk from his bedroom, he also heard his dad asked who the hell would be honking their horn this late. Roman took a deep breath before running downstairs and out the door, ignoring his dad yelling at him to get back in the house.

He jumped in the front seat and started to yell, "Go go go, we gotta get out of here,"

When they had been driving for a few minutes Anxiety said, "So I'm guessing your parents didn't know about this,"

"You would be right then, they don't let me out past 10," Roman admitted, embarrassed that he didn't at least tell Anxiety that.

"That sucks, so where is this concert?" Anxiety asked clearly not caring.

"It's at the old warehouse. Wait, you're not going to take me bacK?" Roman responded, shocked at what Anxiety had said.

"You're already in trouble, so make the most of it," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The concert was amazing. Well, amazing was an understatement, but it wasn't that way because of the band. The band was actually mediocre, it was Anxiety who made it amazing. He spent the entire time dancing and joking with Roman, making Roman feel like he was the only thing that mattered. 

Coming home was the exact opposite. He got in at 2 am and his parents were still up, it looked like his mom had been crying and his dad looked so disappointed that it broke his heart. 

"Where were you?" his dad asked

"With Anx at a concent," Roman replied

"Who's Anx?"

"Some guy I asked on a date,"

"You're grounded and we want to meet him then,"

"Ok, I'm going to bed,"

That entire exchange was tense like at any moment the wrong thing could be said and a fight would break out. 

It took a week, Roman going out with Anx at least once each of those days, before dinner could happen. It went well until Roman's dad decided to interrogate Anxiety. 

"So what are your college plans," 

"Music theory," a disappointed sigh from Mr. Prince at that answer.

"Is you name really Anxiety,"

"No, but everyone calls me that," 

"My son calls you Anx,"

"Yeah, he does,"

"What's your real name?"

"Doesn't matter if no one uses it,"

"Well, it matters to me," angry creeping into Mr. Prince's voice

"Why?"

"Because I'm an adult and I deserve to know,"

"Being an adult doesn't mean you are in charge of everyone,"

That did it. The thin rope that conversation was balancing on broke.

"YES, IT DOES!" Roman's dad bellowed.

"No, it doesn't," Anxiety said before grabbing his stuff. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Prince. I'll see you later Roman."

"NO YOU WON'T I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING MY SON," Mr. Prince yelled still angry.

Anxiety didn't even pay attention to him, just walked out the door without another word.

Mr. Prince turned to Roman and said, "I forbid you from seeing him,"

Roman immediately said, "Give me more freedom then,"

Without a thought, Mr. Prince agreed. 

While laying in his bed Roman realized that he would have to figure out a gentle way to break up with Anxiety, so he texted him asking if the could go stargazing the next night. Within a few minutes Anxiety had texted back a yes, and Roman's heart ached when he realized this would be the last night he could call Anxiety his boyfriend though he didn't know why. 

Anxiety picked him up the next day and the drove out to the middle of nowhere. Anxiety laid a blanket on top of the car and climbed up. When he was on the top he helped Roman up. The didn't let go of each other's hands as they just silently looked up at the stars. 

"Shit, I'm in love with him," Roman though when he noticed how beautiful and calm Anxiety looked in that moment. 

"Why haven't you broke up with him yet?" Roman's dad asked a week later.

"Because I don't want to," Roman replied not caring what his dad, though.

"You will break up with right now," Mr. Prince insisted.

"No, I'm actually going to go tell him I love him," Roman replied before walking out of his house.

It didn't go the way anyone expected, apparently, someone found out about Roman's plan and a few moments before Roman got to Anxiety's house Anxiety found out about the plan. It broke his heart.

"Hey, Anxiety I have something I need to tell you," Roman said when he entered the house.

"I already know," Anxiety said with a lack of emotion.

"Really?" Roman asked.

Anxiety nodded before saying, "So if you want to piss off your parents. Date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up,"

"No, that's wrong I love you," Roman protested.

Anxiety huffed out a sad laugh before continuing, "And I know this is just a phase, you're not in love with me,"

"Anx, please," Roman begged.

"Don't call me Anx anymore, it's over please leave," Anxiety said, holding back tears.

That night both of them laid in bed and wondered where things went wrong.


	16. Fake Date Pt 2 (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me double the time it usually takes me to write a fic of this length

He kept himself up at night with thoughts of what he did wrong. How he should have told Anx what his plan was. How he should have fought harder. How he should just move on. He didn't want to move on. 

"I got what I wanted. I should be happy, but why aren't I happy. He was right it was just a phase, I didn't really love him. So why does it hurt so badly?" Roman thought, tears starting to fall from his eyes. 

He wanted to fix it, oh god did he want to fix. Just go back and try harder, realize sooner, anything other than what he do, let go. He didn't he wanted to hold on, but he couldn't, Anx wouldn't let him.

On the other side of town, a heart-broken teen dressed in all black sat on his roof and wept, regretting that he forced someone away, that he was so afraid of loving someone, trusting them enough to not hurt him, that he didn't even let them explain. 

"Why am I like this? Why did I push him away? Even if he really did love me he probably doesn't now," Anx thought, hating that he was so insecure that he wouldn't believe someone could love him. 

He wanted to make up with him, to go back to how they were before, late nights and loud laughs, but he had no idea if roman wanted that too. It scared him to think that Roman might not want to, that Roman might hate him.

They both wanted the same thing, but the same fear kept them from it.

Typing out a text, deleting the text, regrets, tears, and a broken heart, this was their lives now. Each wondering if the other hated them and hoping that they didn't. Neither really how the other felt because they would've gotten back together a long time ago, but both are inherently stubborn people. 

Luckily no one can be stubborn forever, and Roman caved in and finally texted Anx. With every word typed his fear of rejection growing stronger, but he knew enough was enough and hit send. He waited and waited and waited for a reply, each minute making his fear grown stronger and stronger and stronger. 

Anx was terrified. He got a message from Roman that only said, "Meet me where stars were, where fell in love with you," Anx knew exactly where Roman was talking about and he knew he wanted to go, but he was scared of what would happen when he got there. 

Would Roman be mad? Would Roman tell Anx they he never wanted to see him again? Maybe it would be good and Roman would tell him that they could be friends. Maybe Roman's use of the word love meant that he wanted to fix things, that he wanted to go back to the way things were before it all went down hill. 

He went. He didn't want to, if he had a list of things he wanted to do going there would have been at the very bottom, right after getting stabbed and before running down the street naked. He prayed that Roman would be there before him, sadly his prayers went unanswered. 

It took almost 30 minutes for Roman to show up, and when he did he looked like a mess. His usually well-maintained hair looked like it hadn't been brushed since the breakup and the dark circles under his eyes could rival Anx's. 

"Hey, how have you been?" Anx asked not really sure how to act in this situation.

"Nevermind all that, I'm just going to get the point, no beating around the bush" Roman took a breath before continuing, "I miss you. I love you and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please, come back,"

Silence. Not even the sound of the wind through the trees could be heard as Roman waited for Anx's reply, hoping that it would be a positive one.

"Do you really think we can go back? Do you really think this fixed? That we can be fixed? That it will be ok?" Anx asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," that's all Roman said, his heart sinking as his thoughts told him that he was being rejected. 

"Good. Becuase I agree," Anx said before throwing himself into Roman's arm, not caring that they were both crying sweet tears of relief. 

It wasn't easy. Roman's parents still hated Anx, well Roman's dad more than his mom, and Roman and Anx didn't always see eye to eye, but they still fought to make it work, neither of them wanting it to go back to when they both were kept awake by the memories of how they messed up. 

Their relationship may not have been easy, but it was strong enough to survive a lifetime.


	17. All For A Pun (No ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for the prompt thing! Anxiety doing his best to make Roman trip and fall. Logic joins the cause eventually and the two are popping up everywhere, trying to get him to trip. Finally, they succeed, and then Morality pops up and yells "The empire has fallen!"

The moment he found out Prince's real name he started to formulate a plan. It would be great. The best thing ever, but first he needed to do it. 

Anxiety had been trying to trip Roman for a couple of days, but sadly he ended up tripping Logic most of the time, who had his nose buried in a book every single time he tripped.

"You know, this might be somewhat your fault. I mean you're not looking where you're going," Anxiety told the glaring Logic. 

"I'll help you with whatever you're planning, just stop tripping me," Logic said, annoyance very clearly shining through his voice. 

"You could be useful," Anxiety said, pausing for a moment before saying, "Deal, I'm trying to trip Princey. Oh and by the way, Morality is in on it too," Anxiety offered his hand to Logic. This was the start of a great partnership.

Instead of using Anxiety's approach of just put tripping hazards everywhere like a madman they devised a plan. 

First, they would have to learn Roman's schedule, spoiler alert, the guys spend a lot of time in his room watching Disney and polishing his swords, but every morning at the ungodly hour of 4 in the morning he would go for a run and come back at 6 am. This was the perfect time to strike. 

Next, they had to make a plan, more specifically in what way they would trip him. Anxiety voted for leaving a backpack in his path but after a long discussion on all the ways that could fail, the decided on the old stick a leg out technique. 

After deciding all of that it was time. Roman was coming in from his run and the others were hiding nearby. Roman was passing by Anxiety. The moment of truth would he trip?

He did. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the others popped out of their hiding spots. Roman hit the floor.

Morality yelled, "The empire has fallen!"

Roman laughed and said, "I love you dorks, but did you really have to go through that much for a pun?" he pulled them all down one by one and they spent a few minutes laughing in that dogpile.


	18. Dragons (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander Sides Dragons

Roman was worried, his dragon seemed upset and he couldn't figure out why. He was usually very good at figuring out why his usually happy would be upset. This time was different though his dragon, nicknamed Dad because of how he would parent the younglings, seemed antsy. 

He was impossible to ride meaning that Roman had to get rides off other people like a little kid. It was infuriating especially considering the only person willing to give him a lift was his neighbor. That guy was so annoying, he only wore black, he was rude, and he smirked, and he had really warm brown, eyes, and he was super witty.

"Stop that, he might be cute, but he is still annoying and rude," Roman chided himself when he caught his mind wandering towards his only mode of transportation at the moment. 

"This will end soon, the vet is coming tomorrow to check on him and then everything will go back to normal and I'll never have to talk to Anx again," he said, talking to himself as he drifted off to a sleep that was filled with images of the smirking male. 

The sound of his doorbell woke Roman up. He looked at his clock and though, "SHIT! I slept in,". He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and ran downstairs.

"Hello, I'm here to inspect your dragon," was the first thing his visitor said.

"Of course right this way. He hasn't been really eating lately and he seems very antsy," Roman informed while leading the way to the backyard. The vet spent a good hour examining the dragon, every tsking sound made causing Roman to grow more and more nervous.

"Good news! He's not sick. He just has found a potential mate," The vet said when they were done. 

Roman was confused there was only one other dragon his saw on a regular basis and- it dawned on him. He and his dragon had the same problem. They were in love with the neighbor. 

It took Roman 4 days to gather the courage to go and knock on Anx's door, this was not because Roman was a coward, no this was because he had no idea how to tell Anx's that his happy dragon was in love with the stoic one. 

"Yeah?" Anx asked when he opened the door.

"Shit, I'm gay," Roman though when he saw the other. "Uh um...so apparently my dragon, Dad has been sick, well not actually sick, but you know how he's been because he's in love with your dragon?" he stumbled through the statement though it came out more like a question. 

"That would explain why Logan's been acting like he has, he probably feels the same way," Anx responded taking notices of how red Roman's face was. 

"So do you maybe want to introduce them or something?" Roman asked not really sure where to do from here.

"Sure, but you have to take me out on a date," Anx replied with a wink. 

"Um.......sure. I'd love to," Roman answered caught off guard.

"Great you'll pick me up at 6 on Friday," Anx said, turning to go into his home.

Apparently Roman and his dragon weren't the only ones with crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts through the tumblr the-prince-and-the-emo
> 
> https://the-prince-and-the-emo.tumblr.com/


	19. Courts (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death this is angst

They were never supposed to meet and in all honestly things would have gone a lot better, but they did meet and it did not go well.

Two courts of the fae existed, the Seelie, bright, warm, and viscous in a pleasant way, and the Unseelie, cold, dark and cruel in a blunt way. The courts hated each other, but to keep the world in balance they had to interact 4 times a year, the summer solstice, the fall equinox, the winter solstice, and the spring equinox. 

Our two players in this sad game meet on the spring equinox when the Unseelie court was returning power to the Seelie court, return balance in the world and ushering in spring. 

The one of Seelie was feeling adventures and decided to talk to the Unseelie faerie who was just standing in the corner, avoiding everyone and everything.

"Hello, I am Roman," the Seelie introduced himself as, a few moments of silence before he prompted, "And you are?" 

"Why does it matter? We're never going to meet again," the darker one responded

"Ha, then why not tell me or are you afraid?" Roman challenged

"Anx, now could you please leave me alone," the Unseelie faerie replied, before walking away.

Roman smiled at that. "Anx, what a lovely name, too bad the personality that goes with it isn't the best," He thought. Even though his thoughts were always critical of Anx, Roman still searched for him everytime the two courts met. 

Little did Roman know that Anx was also looking for him and that Anx was far better at finding people than he was. 

"Looking for someone?" Anx asked, startling Roman

"Not anymore, I've found them," was the response, a small smirk gracing Roman's face.

Anx leaned in and whispered into Roman's ear, "Well, you better go to them than,"

Roman grabbed Anx's waist and whispered in a low voice, "Done,"

"NOPE NOPE NOPE ABORT MISSION" Anx's mind screamed at him. He quickly pulled away and dashed out, leaving a confused Roman wonder what just happened and why he felt more alive than ever. 

The next time their paths crossed Roman was determined not to let the darker slip from his grasp. He knew it was against the laws to associate with the other court, but he was drawn by the dark fae, he just wanted to be near Anx even if that caused his downfall. 

"Hey, long no time see, maybe don't run away from me this time," Roman said when he found who he was looking for.

"No promises, your face kinda puts me off," was the instantaneous reply

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you a reason to stay," Roman said, leaning in and capturing Anx's lips in a gentle kiss. 

"Why?" Anx asked quietly when they broke apart. "You know this illegal, we can't do this," 

"Because I am willing to die, just to be able to kiss your lips a thousand times,"

He did. He did get to kiss those lips a thousand more times, and with each time they both fell more and more in love until neither knew what they would do without the other. Sadly they couldn't have more than a thousand, for when the kissed that fatefully thousandth time they were forcibly pulled apart by those who would rather keep the old laws than embrace the new.

They were dragged in front of the kings of the fae. The Unseelie looking unamused and the Seelie looking like ha had just been presented a great gift. The two lovers were terrified, but neither let go of the others' hand. They were determined that is they would die they would die together. 

"Well, there is no point in you trying to deny it," The Seelie king said before saying to the guards you know what to do.

"This is it we're going to die together," Anx thought. He was wrong.

The sword pierced Roman right on the heart. Anx screamed and cried. 

The last thing Roman saw was Anx's crying face and his final thought wad "At least I won't have to live without him,"

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. They're going to kill me too. I'll be with him soon," He was wrong again.

They let him live, no they forced him to live when all he wanted to do was to join his only love in death.


	20. Courts Part 2 (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings for self-hate, suicidal thoughts, suicide, and major character death. the end is bittersweet*

It's his fault. All his fault. He should have done something, anything, but he didn't and now his love was dead. He wasn't even living anymore, just surviving. 

He knew why they kept him alive. They wanted him to feel like this and if he was stronger he wouldn't of let them win, but he was weak. He was too weak to help Roman, he was too weak to join Roman. He was weak and there is no denying it.

Tears fell from his eyes. This was normal at this point if he wasn't crying that would be when something was wrong. If he slept he would be crying in his sleep, but the nightmares kept his from sleep. 

There was no release. Every time he tried to join Roman they would force him to stay alive and whispered confirmation of his worse fear until he was drained of all energy until he couldn't even fight back.

His heart was broken and it released pure darkness into his system. He stopped fighting back and started planning. They would pay for what they had done. They would feel his pain, and when they got what they deserved he would finally join Roman.

It was easy to hurt them. Maybe it was because he knew this pain, maybe it was because he was willing to watch the world burn to get what he wanted, but no matter what the reason it was easy. It was so easy it scared him, was he becoming a monster like those who had tortured him. 

"No, they deserve this. They're cruel and they've had this coming for a long time," Anx thought bitterly as he remembered that he wasn't the only one they had tried to destroy. He wasn't just doing this for himself, so many others had been treated like this. He wasn't a hero, this was still for selfish reasons, but that didn't mean others couldn't be avenged. 

One by one they all fell. Each of them having to face their own worse fears. None of them would ever be the same. The last one actually tried to hide, to beg. Anx found it amusing after all when he begged no one listened, no one listened this time either. 

He was still empty in the end though. He didn't expect this to make his whole. He just wanted revenge, not to be fixed or made whole, only one thing could make him whole again, and soon it would happen. The revenge helped though it taught that no matter how broken someone was they could be ok again, not the same, but ok. He wasn't ok though, he was far from it, but he saw the others who had been damaged by them slowly become ok. 

He looked out at the ocean. He was so high up and he couldn't swim. This was the perfect place. 

A breath. An action. A few moments. A flash of pain. Darkness. And then, "Wow, Anx. It's been awhile, Love. You really showed them,"

A reunion. A kiss. He was finally ok.


	21. Anxiety/Yogurt (Poly Sanders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look I know I eat yogurt at three in the morning, but that does not give you a right to judge me" said by a half asleep anxiety to whoever at 3am, please?

They were all watching a movie and cuddling when they fell asleep. Normal Anxiety would love this because he adored cuddles, but when it's 3 in the morning and you're starving having to untangle yourself from 3 other people is not the best thing. 

In the process of freeing himself from his loving tomb, he fell off the couch and landed face first onto the carpeted floor. He quickly looked at the others, hoping he hadn't woken them up. He hadn't there was just some shifting to accommodate for the loss of a body. 

Anxiety crept into the kitchen and proceeded to look for a quick snack before he had to try to get back into the cuddle pile before the others woke up. "Not because I like cuddling or anything, I just don't want them to freak out in the morning," he lied to himself as he opened the fridge. 

"Perfect," he whispered when he saw his favorite coffee yogurt in the fridge. He grabbed a spoon and opened the yogurt. He took a few moments to admire the greatness which was the coffee yogurt, caffeine delivered in such a perfect way, it almost made him tear up just thinking about it.

"Hey," a voice said from behind Anxiety startling him so bad that he almost dropped the yogurt.

"Why are you up it's 3 am?" Anxiety asked before taken a bite of the perfect yogurt. 

"I could be asking you the same question, also is that yogurt?" Prince asked clearly confused about what was even going on. 

"Look I know I eat yogurt at three in the morning, but that does not give you a right to judge me" Anxiety said, sleep still in his voice even though he was eating caffeine in the form of the amazing known as yogurt. 

"Not judging, more confused about your habits," Prince said trying to diffuse the situation. 

"If you say so," Anxiety said with a little pout that made Prince's heart melt.

"If only the others could see him right now, then I'd have someone to freak out about this cuteness with," Prince thought before saying, "Finish your yogurt and then we can go back and cuddle with them,"

"What makes you think I like cuddling with you dorks?" Anxiety asked, trying to hide how embarrassed he was at his secret being discovered.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're the first one to start the cuddle and the last one to leave it," Prince replied a silent laugh shaking his body.

"Ok, you have a point," Anxiety mumbled a slight blush on his face. 

"Hey, do you wanna try yogurting again?" Prince asked.

"No never again, and especially not with my precious Cafy," Anxiety replied, offended that Prince would even ask such a question.

"Did you name the yogurt?" Prince asked, this time mildly judging the other.

"I am tired don't question it," Was Anxiety's response a yawn punctuating the end of it. 

"Ok, now it's really time to finish your snack and come back to the pile of love," Prince said, worried about the amount of sleep Anxiety was getting.

"Did you just call it the pile of love?" Anxiety asked, choosing to focus on that part of the sentence. 

"Yes because we all love each other, now I see that you're done with your yogurt-"

"Cafy" Anxiety interrupted. 

"You're done with Cafy, so we're going back to the love pile," Prince said emphasizing the last two words. 

"Ok, please just stop calling it that," Anxiety replied, allowing Prince to lead him back to the couch and helping him get back into the cuddle fest.

Anxiety burrowed himself deeper into someone's chest and thought, "Yogurt could never beat this,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired


	22. Advice (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write something with Logan and Anxiety signing together or having inside jokes? Or something with Morality making them all their fav foods when they aren't feeling good? -Grump

He kept everything running smoothly. You wouldn't know that unless you really looked, he usually tried to be subtle about it, not wanting to draw a lot of attention to his good works. 

Today was different though, he wasn't showing off how much he did, he was just doing a lot more than normal. This was because by some cruel twist of fate all 3 of the others had fallen ill in some way, Logan had a horrible headache from reading in the dark, Roman had fallen down the stairs and was now milking it for everything he could, and the lack of sleep had taken a toll on Anxiety's immune system causing him to have the flu, though he would never admit it. 

All of this added up to having to take care of three people, though Logan and Anxiety were pretty good about their illness, it was mostly Roman making a big deal out of it, but he still took care of them all because that's what he did. He was the 'dad' it's his job to make sure everyone is ok, even if sometimes all he wants is to take a nap, instead of taking care of them.

His feeling of responsibility for the other 3 is why he's making 3 separate meals even though he hadn't eaten in two days. At least he thinks it's been 2 days, he's kind of lost track of time. It's pretty hard to keep track of time when you had to keep track of 3 sick people, especially when the sickest one was insisting that he was fine and kept trying to get out of bed to do who knows what. 

It was frustrating and all he wanted was a nap. He started to doze off, while cooking Anxiety's favorite pancakes. "Just a few seconds," he thought, his eyes closing and his arm slipping, bringing his face closer and closer to the flames.

"DAD!" Anxiety yelled startling Morality and causing his head to jolt up. 

"Oh hey Anx, your pancakes should be ready in a bit," Morality said like he hadn't just almost burned his face, "Also what are you doing out of bed?"

"Nevermind all that, when was the last time you slept?" Anxiety asked, approaching the stove to turn it off so Morality didn't hurt himself again. 

"I think right before everyone got sick," Morality said, going to turn the stove back on, but Anxiety smacked his hand away.

"That was 3 days ago. Go to bed," Anxiety said clearly concerned with the lack of sleep his parental figure had gotten recently. 

"But what about you guys," Morality protested, while still allowing Anxiety to lead him to his bedroom. 

"Logan's been saying he's fine for awhile now, Roman's overexaggerating like always, and I can deal with a small fever. I'll even stay in bed if that makes you feel better," Anxiety told him.

"Ok, but don't let me sleep too long," Morality conceded, sleepiness apparent in his voice.

"Of course," Anxiety lied, no one was going to wake Morality up except for natural causes or if they accidental burned the place down. 

"Oh and Anx, don't forget to get some sleep," Morality advised him before going to sleep himself.

"Dad may give the best advice, but sometimes he should learn to take it himself," Anxiety thought before going to inform the others of what just happened.


	23. Cookies (Royality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, less of that more of this." Said by anyone but preferably Prince/Dad

"You know this may not be the best idea," Morality said when he saw what Prince was doing.

"What why not?" Prince asked, confused as to what Morality was talking about. 

"Well it does seem to be a bit much," Morality said gently, not wanting to tell the other what to do, just lead him in the right direction. 

"Shh, less of that more of this," Prince said dumping sugar into the bowl, not even bothering to measure it.

"Ok, now that is way too much!" Morality exclaimed when he saw how much Prince put in

"There is no such thing as too much," Prince argued

"When it is so much that it can give you diabetes then yes, it is too much," Morality scolded, concerned for the other's health.

"Don't worry babe, I got this," Prince said, concentrating on the cookie batter.

"I don't know if I should be more worried for your health or those poor cookies," Morality replied in a joking tone.

"You wound me, obviously you should worry about the cookies first, for I am invincible," Prince said teasingly before pulling Morality in a hug and dumping, even more, sugar into the batter while Morality was distracted. 

"If you keep dumping sugar into those cookies won't back right," Morality scolded, but the laugh in his voice taking away the edge. 

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend some time with you," Prince's response was muffled by the fact that he had nuzzled his face into Morality's shoulder. 

Morality just smiled and hummed in agreement as he tried to think of a way to save the cookies before they were put in the oven. "Oh well, I'll just make Roman clean up the mess," Morality thought when he couldn't come up with a solution on how to fix the cookie batter.

Prince slid the cookies into the oven and set a timer for 15 minutes. He also played with Morality's hair and listened to Morality telling him about his day for those 12 minutes. As Morality started telling him about how babysitting went and how Brother Bear's ending had made him cry, Prince realized there was nowhere he'd rather be than love in his arms on such a lovely day.

The timer went off. The cookies were done and not looking so good. They looked so floppy and moist, and just generally unappetizing. Morality had to hold back an "I told you so" and a laugh when he saw the cookies.

"There' still a chance that they taste good," Prince said, determined not to give Morality to say I told you so. He took a bite and made a face before saying "Yep, taste great," his voice giving away the lie.

Morality laughed and said, "Love, please just admit you messed up the cookies so we can throw them away and start a new batch, and this time stick to the recipe," 

"Ok, so I may have put in a bit to much sugar," Prince conceded.

"Just a little? But ok, I'll take whatever I can get," Morality said jokingly before kissing Prince's lips gently and saying, "Yep, I can taste the sweetness on your lips,"

Prince smiled and thought, "Yep, nowhere I'd rather be,"


	24. Lies(Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Yelling, cussing, arguing, in-depth kissing and kinda NSFW like it's not specific*
> 
>  
> 
> Logan is sick of the fake-hate between Roman and Anxiety so he traps them in a room together with nothing but a couch, blankets, and a DVD player with Aladdin in it. For an hour all they do is argue who's fault it is they're in there but then the sound of Aladdin is on and other than that it's silence. Logic unlocks the door but no one comes out. The movie is long over when logic checks on them only to see them cuddled up to each other (with messy hair and swollen lips ;) ) morality squeals.

"You're so annoying!" Roman yelled Anxiety.

"Well, I hate you!" Anxiety screamed back.

"I hate you even more!" Roman screeched his voice cracking from either rage or heartbreak, he wasn't sure. 

"Shut up, you two," Logan said, looking up from his book.

"Not until he admits he's wrong!" Roman yelled forgetting to lower his voice.

"I'm not wrong! You're wrong!" Anxiety yelled at Roman, rage clearly shining in his voice.

"That's it I'm fed up with you two always arguing!" Logan yelled. He grabbed their arms and yanked them to the time out room that was usually used for Pranks or Missy, though Anxiety did use it from time to time when everything gets too much for him. "You two are staying in their until you resolve your differences," Logic said, locking the door behind him. 

"What? Let me out of here right now!" Roman yelled, pounding his hands on the door.

"Not going to work," Anxiety said, already lounging on the couch and starting Aladin.

"What do you mean it won't work?" Roman asked an edge in his voice.

"I mean Logan has the key and that's a reinforced door so the only way out is for it to be unlocked. In simple terms, we can't leave until we do what he wants, which is shut up," Anxiety said, he was so sarcastic that you could hear the eye roll.

"Ugh," was the monosyllabic response from Roman.

"Yeah, hate ya too babe," Anxiety said. There was no edge in his voice if anything it sounded like it broke his heart to say that. 

"Well this is kinda your fault," Roman said totally ignoring how hurt Anxiety sounded. 

"You know what keep hitting the door it might actually help me get away from you," was the bitter response and with each word, a step toward Roman was taken.

"You know I feel exactly the same way," Roman snarled, turning to look at Anxiety who was now so close they almost shared the same breath.

"Do you wanna know how I feel about you?" Anxiety asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why not? It can't be-" Roman was cut off by Anxiety grabbing his collar and yanking him into a kiss. 

Roman didn't waste a second and began to kiss Anxiety back the moment he knew what was going on. His hands went to Anxiety's hair and pulled his head even closer, deepening the kiss. Oh, the kiss, how to describe it? It was like fire melting ice. It was like darkness overtaking light. It was destroying them. It was like spring's first bloom. It was going to a new, but still familiar place. It was saving them.

Hands pulling at hair. Legs going around hips. Teeth biting into a neck. Low obscene sounds leaving mouths. Hot and heavy breaths steamed up the room. Clothes feel to the floor. Names repeated like a prayer. "Fuck, yes, fuck," The peak.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Anxiety put on the movie again and Roman wrapped his arms around Anxiety's waist.

"I love you, I hope you know that," Roman whispered into Anxiety's ear.

"I do know. Love ya too," Anxiety responded burrowing himself closer to his love. 

About ten minutes later Morality made Logan unlock the door.

"They're so cute! I knew they would be a cute couple!" Morality said in an excited whisper, not wanting to disturb them.

"Yes you did, sweetie," Logan said, smiling at how cute Morality was when excited. 

"We should let them sleep," Morality said before leading Logan into the commons to try and find something both of them would like.


	25. Not Knowing (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning Storms and Panic Attacks. This is hurt and comfort, so it's kinda angsty.*
> 
> Logic finding Prince and Anx cuddled up together sleeping after a nasty storm hit the night before resulting in anxiety having a panic attack and Prince went to calm him down. Logic returning to his room after and opening to a page in his notebook placing a check mark on the 'get along' side of a t-chart, which has 3 times the amount than the 'hatred' side has

To saying it was storing outside would be an understatement. The power had gone out a couple of times and there was severe weather warning in full effect. A few nearby trees had already been knocked and hail had put a crack in Anxiety's window. This all added up to Anxiety having a full blown panic attack.

His breathing was erratic, his heart was beating so fast that he swore it was going to beat right out of his chest at any moment, and his thoughts just kept focusing on the bad things that could happen, like all the damage, and all the people who could get hurt.

And- oh god, Roman had gone on a quest earlier and Anxiety hadn't seen him come back. He was probably stuck in the storm right now, or he'd been struck by lightning and was dead, or he'd been injured and was now dying alone in some alleyway. Anxiety brought his knees up to his chest and gripped his head as he cried. 

It was all too much. He couldn't even call out for help, his voice had been swept away by his repeated thoughts. Everything was falling apart and he had no idea how to fix it. He just wanted to fix it, to make and keep everything and everyone safe. Was that too much to ask?

A knock on the door. Anxiety didn't want anyone to see him like this so he ignored it and hoped whoever was there would just leave. He heard the doorknob turn and the sounds of someone walking towards him.

"Anx! Are you ok?!?" The familiar voice belonging to none other than Roman asked, concern coating every word.

"I'm fine, go away," Anxiety replied, trying to put an edge to it, but failing miserably making Roman even more concerned.

"I won't make you talk about, but I won't leave either," Roman said, joining Anxiety on the bed.

"Why, why do you even care?" Anxiety sniffled, looking up, his face red and his eyes filled with tears. He looked so breakable and in that moment Roman realized just how much he wanted to protect the other.

"Because no one deserves to feel this way. Because I care about you. Because I love you," with each sentence Roman's voice got quieter until Anxiety couldn't hear the love confession.

"Some people do. I do," Anxiety said, not able to believe that he wasn't the monster his mind made him out to be.

Roman shot up, turning Anxiety's head so that they were staring each other dead in the eye and said, "That's not true. That will never be true. You don't deserve any of this pain. Do you hear me? You don't deserve to feel this way. You are a good person,"

They held eye contact for a few moments in complete silence. Roman suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of Anxiety's head, blushing the entire time. He liked his lips and tried to steady his heartbeat, avoiding Anxiety's gaze the entire time. Roman got up to leave and Anxiety grabbed his arm holding on, waiting for something, neither what, but the silence was like a wall between them.

The wall was broken by a whispered, "Please stay with me. I don't want too, no I can't be alone tonight,"

In response Roman silently climbed into the bed once again, this time wrapping his arms around Anxiety and bringing him close to his chest and whispered into Anxiety's ear, "Of course. As long as you want me I'll be here,"

It wasn't an explicit confession, neither of them even knew it was a confession, but both understood what in meant in their hearts. 

The next morning Logan came in to ask Anxiety if he was going to join them for breakfast and saw the two cuddling. Logic retrieved a notebook and opened it to a page that had to columns labeled get-along and hatred. Get-along had about three times more checkmarks than hatred and had just gained another.


	26. Accidentally Flirting (Prinxiety and Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request through my wattpad, it’s prinxiety and logicality. This is kinda NSFW

It might not have been the smartest move for Anxiety to flirt with Logan, but in his defense, he sometimes made bad decisions for the hell of it. Ok so that's not a good defense, but it's all he had. 

He hadn't meant for it to happen, he kinda just ended up sitting in Logan's lap, but of course, Roman wouldn't take that for an answer and was jealous. You would assume that Roman would try and show everyone that Anxiety was dating him and nobody else, but nope he got moody and hid in his room. 

"Ro, please let me in," Anxiety said from outside's Roman's room.

"Why you don't love me anymore," Roman called back to him.

"I swear to god, if you don't open this door right now I'll find Logan and kiss him with my tongue," Anxiety said, yelling the last part. He knew this was a dirty tactic, but he couldn't think of anything else that would get that door open. 

Anxiety heard a crash and then the door was flung open, "You wouldn't dare," Roman said breathless from how quickly he had gotten to the door.

"Of course not you dork," Anxiety told him with an eye roll. He gracefully slid past Roman and into the brightly colored room.

"Ok, so what do you want?" Roman asked still hurt by the accidental flirting.

"A chance to explain," Anxiety told him.

"Ok I'm listening" was Roman's reaction as he sat down on the bed. 

"He was walking into the commons when he tripped and fell into my lap, Nothing to worry about," Logan told Morality who was also jealous but showed it in a much more obvious and demanding way, which was why Logan had a fresh set of hickeys on his neck.

"You sure cause it looked to me like you enjoyed it" a bite into the soft flesh on Logan's neck, "Did you enjoy the attention?" another bite and a stifled moan, "Am I not paying enough attention to you?" a hard bite this time.

"Yes," said breathlessly, "I mean no, you're paying enough attention to me," Logan said trying to get his thoughts in order. 

"Good because I was worried that you need some time away from the others, just you and me alone," Morality whispered causing Logan to shiver with anticipation. 

"You know what, that might actually be needed," Logan said, his voice squeaking when Morality's hand snaked up his shirt.

"Mmm, that sounds nice, but right now I want to make sure that everyone knows that you're mine. You're mine right?" Morality asked his voice full of an unusual confidence. 

"Yes, I'm all yours and no one else's," Logan replied his head rolling back to give Morality more access to his neck.

It was awhile before Logan was able to show his neck again and before Roman would let go of Anxiety's hand.


	27. Mantra (No ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning-self harm, suicidal thoughts, and self-hate*

"They're mad at me. They have to be. I fucked up. I am a fuck up. Why can't I do anything right? Why am I even alive? I'm useless. I wish I could just disappear," Anxiety's thoughts screamed at him. 

"I'm stupid. I'm ugly. I'm useless. It's all my fault. Everything would be better if I was dead. I'm fat. I am unlovable," he began to say like a mantra like it was the only thing that could save him, when in reality it was destroying him, pushing him close and close to the edge.

He pulled at his hair, ripping some of it out. He didn't care. That pain was nothing compared to the raging storm inside of him. Tears began to fall from his eyes, but he didn't notice he was too distract by his thoughts whispering lies to him. He believed the lies.

Nails digging into skin. Up and down, up and down, up and down, until blood. It still wasn't enough. The storm still raged on and he wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop.

He went to the bathroom, hoping that splashing cold water on his face would help. It did, but not enough. He looked in the mirror. He hated what he saw. Too pale, not enough sleep, ugly, so ugly. He punched the mirror, relishing in the pain the glass shard buried into his hand brought him. 

He slumped down, his back against the door. He let the tears flow. Loud ugly sobs shook his body, but he had no energy to try and compose himself. He fell asleep, bleeding, crying, and just wanting to die. 

If the others noticed the missing hair, the scratched, and the bandage on his hand they didn't say anything.


	28. Mantra part 2 (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings-self harm mentions, at one part they think suicide happened*

They did notice, they just didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone when their only release was pain. What did you say when you caused the pain. How do you help? Is there even a way to help? 

Morality decided to go knock on Anxiety's door, to try helping him. There was no response. He knocked again. There was no response. This time he knocked louder, fearing what may be on the other side of the door. There was no response.

"ROMAN! Get over here!" Morality screamed, fear coursing through his veins.

"What is is?" Roman asked when he got there, confused as to why Morality looked so pale.

"Please break open Anxiety's door. He's not answering and it's locked," Morality said, trying to control his fear, hoping for the best, but believing the worse.

Roman's eyes widen and the blood rushed from his face at those words. He started to kick at the door for what seemed like forever until he got a good kick in and the lock broke, causing the door to swing open. 

Roman took a few steps back, slid down the wall, and cried. He couldn't hide the relief that Anxiety was fine, his music was just turned up too loud to hear anything that was going on.

"What the hell?" Anxiety asked angrily, looking at his broken door, but calming down when he saw that Roman was crying and Morality looked sick.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked concern coating his voice.

"We should be asking you that?" Morality said, the fear slowly leaving.

"What do you mean by that?" Anxiety asked confused.

"We saw the bandage on your hand." was the answer Morality gave as if testing the waters. 

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Anxiety answered with a smile as he lied because he was afraid, to tell the truth.

"No, it's not, this isn't the first time, it's not even the tenth. It's not accidents, it's not fine, and we will worry about it," Morality said firmly. 

Anxiety snapped, "You care now?!? After all this time?!? It's too late!!" He screamed and then as the tears came he whispered, "Do you know how many times I've cried at night? How many times I thought no one cared? How broken I've felt? Now you decide to care, why now?" 

Morality felt horrible, he should have done something, he should have helped earlier, but he didn't and there was no going back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, none of us did, but we're willing to learn," 

Anxiety lifted his head and looked Morality in the eye, "Ok,"

They did learn. The learned what to say. They learned how to stop causing the pain. They learned there is a way to help.


	29. The Room (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like an morality and logically but we see how much logan struggle with feelings so he go see princey/roman to have help and morality think logic hate him so he go see anxiety. At the end, they get stuck in the same room and it could have a prinxiety moment

Emotions are hard to understand. They're chemical reactions in your brain, but they hold so much control over your life. For some people they are what they base every choice on, every moment of their life is controlled by emotions. I don't get it," Logan thought as he stared at Morgan, who was happily chatting from across the lunch room when just a few minutes early Logan had caught him crying in the bathroom about a bad test grade.

"Logic is cold. It removes other people from the equation. It puts you first and others second. Some people will never let you pry it from their hands, even if you're trying to help, even if you just want them to be able to connect with people better. It doesn't see people as anything other than a liability. It flinches away from comfort, even when it's being the one comforted, but sometimes logic is the only comfort you can truly accept because it has no reason to lie to you," Morgan thought as he tried to explain to his friend Roman why his eyes were red and why he was late for lunch.

"Earth to Logan, if you keep staring at Morgan he's gonna notice," Angel, Logan's friend told him, snapping his fingers in front of Logan's face.

"Firstly, it's going to not gonna, and secondly, I was not staring at Morgan. I barely know him," Logan said when he snapped out of his dazed state.

"If you barely know him then why do you always stare at him and talk about him almost every lunch period?" Angel asked a smirk gracing his pale face.

"I find him interesting, that's all," Logan said, slightly blushing at what his friend was implying. 

"Yeah, definitely just interesting and not cute," Angel countered, rolling his eyes at how dumb Logan could be sometimes. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch before Logan could protest, but he was still able to say, "We'll talk about this later," before he rushed out of the lunch room, brushing into Morgan, which made the place of contact feel electrified. 

"He brushed up against me! Do you think he's trying to flirt with me?" Morgan asked Roman on the way home later that day. Before Roman could say anything, Morgan said, "Of course not, why would he even like me?"

"He likes you, he's like you since you guys were both five, he's just too dumb to see it," Roman said, comforting his friend.

"How do you know?" Morality asked glumly, but really wondering how he knew. 

"Becuase he hasn't stopped staring at you since then, also Angel told me," he said, quickly mumbling the last part.

"Angel told you? I thought you and Angel were enemies?" Morality asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Truces can be made to help people get together," He said in a strained voice, thinking about his and Angel's plan.

"Just go in the room and get my jacket," Angel told Logan the next day at lunch.

"Why can you not get you own jacket?" Logan asked, wondering where Morgan was. He didn't seem to be at lunch today.

"Cause I'm lazy," Angel whined.

"What is in it for me?" Logan said, turning to look at Angel, who had somehow ended up lying on the floor.

"I'll help you with your Morgan troubles," Angel said, sitting up.

"Deal," was the only words Logan said before dashing out of the lunchroom. 

"Why are we here again?" Morgan asked Roman as they stood in the empty classroom.

"Just trust me," he said before reading a text, "Ok, so I'm gonna leave for a few minutes just stay here," he sprinted out of the classroom without even waiting for an answer, taking a black jacket with him.

Morgan heard someone enter the room and thought it was Roman, prompting him to ask, "Did Angel ask you to bring him his jacket?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Logan replied shocked that Morgan was in here and that he knew why he was there too.

"Oh Logan, you scared me. I thought you were Roman, he just ran out of here with Angel's jacket," Morality said, nervous about being alone with his crush.

"Oh then I guess I should leave," Logan said, getting ready to leave, but the door was slammed shut.

"You two aren't leaving until you talk about your feelings!" Angel yelled from the other side of the door.

In they end they did talk about their feeling, how they've crushed on each other since they were 5, they also started to plan their revenge.


	30. Nicknames (Logicality)

Logan found nicknames stupid. It was hard to get everyone on the same page with them, and then most of them just sounded dumb.

"Lo-Lo could you pass me the pepper?" Morality asked that night over dinner.

Logan passed the pepper and said, "My name is Logan, though Logic is acceptable, you should know that,"

Morality's smiled slipped a little. He was still smiling it just didn't seem genuine like he was smile so others would also smile. He stilled called Logan nicknames though that was a disaster.

"Sweetie, would you mind getting me a blanket?" Morality said with an exaggerated shiver, hoping that Logan would forgo getting him a blanket and just cuddle with him.

"Of course, though I still wonder why you insist on not calling me by my name. Did you sustain a head injury?" Logan asked as he left the room to get a blanket.

The next attempt went just as badly, "Love, could you come here for a moment?" Morality asked, hoping that this time Logan would accept the nickname.

"Sure, also why do you keep calling by these nicknames?" Logan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Logan, Love, do you not like the nicknames I give you?" Morality asked gently, not wanting to make the other one feel guilty.

"That's not it, I just do not understand why you would give them to me," Logan said, implying that he wanted Morality to explain, but to embarrassed by his lack of knowledge in this subject to ask.

"I use them to show affection, to show that I like you," Morality explained, trying to do it in a way Logan would hopefully understand.

"But you also like the others, why don't you use nicknames with them?" Logan asked, confused as to why he was the only one receiving these nicknames.

"Logan, I like you in a different way than I like the others," Morality said slowly, shocked that Logan hadn't caught on yet, that he didn't know his true feelings.

"I'm still confused, could you explain?" Logan asked, his curiosity overpowering his embarrassment.

"Logan, I recently called you Love," Morality said, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for Logan.

"Yes, I heard you," Logan replied, pausing for Morality to continue.

Morality swallowed as a stone settled in his chest and said, "Logan, I am in love with you. In a romantic way,"

There was a pause that seemed to stretch on forever as Logan digested the information, and then finally he said, "I also carry romantic feelings towards you, Mo," he said it in such a shy was, like he was unsure of how to word it. Morality was grinning like an idiot when he launched himself at Logan and started kissing his face all over.

Logan found nicknames wonderful.He loved how only one person called him them and they all sounded amazing.


	31. Moving On (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- really angsty, dwelling on the past, self-blame, and broken friendships.

Even after all these years he still couldn’t forgive himself. They kept telling him it wasn’t his fault, but he refused to believe it. It had to be someone’s fault. There had to be a reason for these things to happen, for someone to leave you.

He avoided leaving his home on the off chance he might see his old friend happy and over him. The chance that Roman could have moved on destroyed Angel. It was his worse fear because if Roman had moved on it meant that he would never come back.

He wished that he could move on. 

Roman was kept up at night with the thought of what he did wrong. The thoughts of how he was unable to help Angel, how he was a horrible friend, how he couldn’t protect someone from themselves.

He didn’t know how to help, so he decided to leave. To avoid Angel, to push Angel away, even though they had been friends for years. He put on a smile and hung out with others, hoping that one day the lies would become truths. He hoped that one day he could fix what he broke, he hoped to forgive himself.

He wished he could move on.


	32. Dad (No ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Major Character Death and grief. This is an angst fic based on Dad's Song by Set It Off*

Happy endings are lies. Human hearts can't mend. Ann is broken. He didn't know what to do. He was lost. He just wanted Morgan back.

"Ann, I understand it hurts, but please you need to leave your room," Roman said from outside the door. He had no idea how to help Ann, but he had to try.

"No, not until he comes back," Ann said tears in his eyes.

"He's not coming back, I'm sorry, but he's not coming back," Roman said tears starting to form in his eyes. He didn't like the fact that Morality was dead, but at least he wasn't lying to himself.

"You're lying!!! He said he wouldn't be gone long. He never lies, he'll be back," Ann screamed. Roman walked away not knowing how to deal with such a deep level of denial. "He'll be back soon. He promised," he whispered a cry escaping his throat as he rested his head on his knees.

____________________

"Hey, Mo, when will you be back?" Ann asked, leaning against the wall pretending he didn't care.

"Soon it shouldn't be that long," Morgan replied as he finished up his packing. 

"Ok," Ann said, pretending to be disinterested.

"When I get back we can play catch in the yard," Morgan responded with a smile.

"I'm not your son and you're my dad," Ann said walking out of the room if he turned around he would have seen the hurt on Morgan's face.

____________________

"Ann, I have so bad news, Morgan's car crashed, and I'm not sure what the best way to tell you this is, but he's dead," Logan told Ann the moment he got the news not knowing if he should wait or not, so he decided to just go for it. 

"What?" Ann asked not wanting to believe what he heard.

"I'm sorry, but Morgan died," Logan repeated. Ann fell to his knees and cried, he didn't know what else to do.

____________________

Ann remembered. He remembered all the times he spent with Morgan, like the first time they meet, around 4 years ago. It was December and Morgan sat him down next to him and talked to him for hours and hours. 

He remembered driving with Morgan. Morgan decided to scream a song in the car and Ann rolled his eyes. He wanted to go back to that moment. He wanted things to go back to how they were before. He wanted just one last hug from him.

____________________

"I miss you," Ann said while he was all alone in his room. He didn't expect and answer, but he would give anything to get one back.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I didn't know how to tell you that I love you," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Ann was certain he heard Morgan say, "It's ok kiddo, I understand. I love you too,"

____________________

He was signing for Morgan, hoping that this song would reach him wherever he was. Roman and Logan always told Ann that Morgan would be so proud of him for learning to live with his grief, but what they didn't know is that every time they said that to him he cried himself to sleep. Every tear shed for the man that loved him and gave him a sense of motivation.

"Hey Morgan, you use to call me Angel, but I like to believe you're my guardian angel. That you're still watching over me," Ann whispered late one night as he gently wept for his father figure. 

Morgan may be gone, but love will never die.


	33. Slang (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan after having learned probably too much slang and now has a bad habit: Remember to keep them sick nasty beats on a low simmer, Thomas, while you've got buds in your ears, if you don't want to be pooping your own party. Another option: That gay shit better be home grown, grass-fed. Remember to eat healthy. Free-range homo is the only true answer.

Anxiety regretted everything. There was nothing unusual about that, but the reason was the unusual part. Ever since the debate, he had decided to start teaching Logan slang words. That was a horrible idea.

"Sup' what is up bro," Logan said with not inflection in his voice and not even changing the speed of his words.

"No, just no," Anxiety said, inwardly cringing at how awkward Logan sounded.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Logan asked with furrowed brows. 

"You sound tense and robotic, also your face is neutral. You seem like a nervous kid speaking in front of the class," Anxiety explained to him and making exaggerated facial expressions as an example. 

"Oh, should I try again?" Logan asked tilting his head.

"Nah, when you talk like you normally do, you don't sound as weird, so just keep talking like you," Anxiety said shrugging a little.

"But I want to sound more normal," Logan said, hoping Anxiety would agree to teach him more. 

"You nerd, normal is a lie," Anxiety said playfully pushing Logan's head and walking away. 

A few days later Anxiety was watching Yuri on Ice when Logan walked in and said, "That gay shit better be homegrown, grass-fed. Remember to eat healthy. Free-range homo is the only true answer,"

"Where did you learn that?" Anxiety asked pausing the show as he turned to Logan.

"I decided to do independent research online," Logan replied going back to his normal speech patterns. 

"Logan please never talk like that again," Anxiety said, unnerved by how different Logan sounded when Logan wasn't he normal does.

"Why not?" Logan asked confused as to why Anxiety didn't like his attempts at normal speech. 

"Because it's not you and if something is not you I don't like it," Anxiety said not realizing he just confessed his feelings.

"Anxiety do you like me in a romantic way?" Logan asked wanting to prove his hunch right. 

Anxiety's face quickly turned red as he blushed at Logan's question. "Yeah, I do," he mumbled as an answer.

Logan smiled and said, "Splendid then my feelings are reciprocated,"

Anxiety kissed Logan and when they broke apart he whispered, "This homo is free-range,"


	34. The Strange Case of Morality (No ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about side morality meeting switch logic and/or side logic meeting switch morality??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N based of lunarhowl's au https://lunarhowl.tumblr.com/post/159334230283/hello-there-i-was-bored-last-night-so-i-decided

How they got here didn't make sense. Logic wasn't trying to do anything like this at all, but having recently read The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the 5th time had gotten his mind abuzz. "Maybe I can do something similar, just done in a much better and safer way," he thought, already planning what he would need and who could possibly be a test subject.

"Morality, would you perhaps be willing to help me in one of my experiments?" Logan asked about 3 months later, all the preparations had been made except for the minor details that had to be tailored for the specimen. 

"Sure what do I need to do?" Morality asked, always one to help someone out. 

"You would be divided into your two core parts," Logan explained looking at Morality's face as trying to gage his reaction. 

"But aren't we already parts of a whole, wouldn't splitting us up more cause harm to Thomas?" Morality asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Not necessarily, he will still all his traits just spread out a bit more," Logan said even though he wasn't exactly sure, but he didn't want to worry Morality.

"Oh ok, that makes sense, when do I need to do it?" Morality asked wanting to be prepared for it.

"Hopefully in 2 days," Logan responded as he left the room to do his final calculations. 

Two days later Logan was done with his formula and had made the compound that Morality would drink, that would hopefully split him into 2 main parts of himself. The compound should wear off an hour after digesting, but just in case Logan had already started on an antidote of sorts that would restore Morality to his full state. 

"Morality, I'm done," He called upstair as he put the finishing touches on it.

Morality ran downstairs even though he was nervous to see what would happen. "So all I have to do is drink this?" Morality asked when he got to where Logan was. Logan nodded as he handed Morality the compound. 

Morality swallowed nervously before raising the compound to his lips and downing it in one go. He gently put the container down, clutched his stomach and ran to the nearby bathroom to presumably vomit. 

Logan grabbed the notebook he was using to gather data and ran after him, but when he got there it was too late, Morality had already transformed. He didn't look any different at first glance, but if you looked closer you would realize that his smile was gone and his eyes seemed a bit colder and harsher, not at all like his usual warm and friendly ones.

"Morality are you ok?" Logan asked as he slowly stepped closer to Morality.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Morality asked, but his voice didn't sound right, it lacked it's usual abundance of feelings and instead sound bored and annoyed. 

"You just don't seem to be you," Logan said still not sure if Morality was actually ok.

"Logan if you're looking for emotional support because of some idiotic dream you've had I can't offer," Morality said coldly finally turning around to face Logan. 

"You're not you," they both said at the same time I look of shock on each of their faces.

"What happened?" Morality asked quickly covering up his surprise with a calm indifference.

"It would seem my compound didn't have it's intended effect. I have to go check my numbers," Logan answered before turning out of the room and going to his lab and more importantly the papers which contained his work.

"Well, what is it?" Morality asked with mild impatience creeping into his voice, he was annoyed, he just wanted to go back home.

"It appears I put the decimal point in the wrong place, causing you to switch dimensions, but luckily it should still wear off," Logan replied as he mental beat himself up for such a stupid mistake, but not letting his inner turmoil show.

"Good, I can't wait to go back home," Morality said, relief coursing through him as the fear of being stuck here diminished. 

"Same, I want to make sure my Morality is alright," Logan replied, worried for the Morality he had known for so long, the Morality that he had endangered. 

"So what are you guys like over here?" Morality asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, Anxiety tries to hide his emotions behind a facade of not caring and sarcasm as his own thoughts make him hate himself. Prince is loud, energetic and loyal to a fault, he's also a perfectionist which can cause some problems when he believes he's failed someone, usually Anxiety. My Morality is very emotional and kind. He always makes the worse dad jokes, but he's always willing to help you out," Logan said, he took a breath and stopped not knowing what else to say.

"And you?" Morality asked.

"I'm cold, I hide my emotions because I don't understand and honestly I'm afraid to," Logan confided, mostly because he knew this version of Morality would be gone soon. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"Your Anxiety is like our Prince. Our Anxiety is like your Prince. Our Logic is like your Morality and I'm like you," he said in a matter of fact way, not really caring to give out the details of the others.

A long silence after that and then "Hmm, you should be gone soon,"

"Yeah, I should I can feel it," Morality agreed.

"I hope my Morality is ok," Logan said like saying it out loud might make his hope com true.

"I hope my Logan is ok," Morality said, showing emotion for the first time since he got there.

Morality rushed to the bathroom again, but this time Logan didn't follow. He was afraid of what might happen.

A few moments. The sound of footsteps and then, "Lo-Lo you wouldn't believe the adventure I had,"


	35. Fanfic (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and Prince are caught cuddling with a lap top next to them. Morality finds them on the couch like this and on the screen is a tumblr screen with Prinxiety fics in the search bar.

They kept hearing about it, Prinxiety, they weren't sure what was, but they knew it involved the two of them. Both Roman and Anxiety wanted to look it up, but they were scared to do it alone, worried about what they might find.

Roman was the one to suck it up and ask someone to look it up with him. "He Anxiety, do you maybe want to look up that Prinxiety thing with me?" He asked when he saw Anxiety in the kitchen grabbing some yogurt. 

Anxiety looked up from his yogurt and said, "Sure why not?" before finishing up his yogurt and leading Roman to his room.

"So how do you want to do this?" Roman asked as he sat nervously on Anxiety's bed.

"Probably look at the Tumblr tag," Anxiety answered, flopping onto his bed next to Roman and grabbing his laptop because Tumblr mobile is hell. 

"Ok, but doesn't Tumblr have so umm... not sure how to say this, but mature content?" he asked awkwardly not wanting to see anything not safe for work with his crush right next to him.

"That's why I'll use safety search ya dork," Anxiety responded, playfully shoving Roman.

"Wow no need to get violent," Roman said pretending to be offended.

"Whatever, are we gonna do this or not?" Anxiety asked a small smile gracing his face because no matter how much he would deny it he actually enjoyed spending time with Roman. 

"Patience is a virtue, but sure go ahead," Roman replied with a teasing tone.

Anxiety repressed an eye roll at Roman's tone and searched Prinxiety. When the screen loaded he blushed. It was filled with fanart and fanfics about him and Roman, but that's not what made him blush. In almost every one of the drawing and fics Roman and he were in a relationship.

"You know what this was a bad idea," Anxiety said in a high pitched voice as he angled the screen away from Roman so he couldn't see it.

"What? No, I wanna see," Roman responded, angling his neck to try and look at the screen. 

"You really don't," Anxiety told him, closing the laptop and moving it far away from Roman.

"Really you think that would keep me away from it?" Roman asked as he leaned over Anxiety and reaching for the laptop.

"Roman, stop," Anxiety said causing Roman to stop for a moment at the sound of his real name coming from Anxiety's lips.

"Anx, please, what could be so bad?" Roman asked, getting off of Anxiety.

Anxiety sighed and said, "Ok, but a warned you," He gave Roman the laptop and buried his face into the bed in anticipation for the upcoming embarrassment. 

Roman spent a few minutes just staring at the screen. "People think me and Anx would be a cute couple?" he thought as a gentle blush began to form on his face.

"Ro, please respond," Anxiety said weakly, terrified of what Roman was thinking. 

"They're right," was all he said, not looking away from the screen.

"What?" Anxiety asked, sitting up to get a better look at Roman.

"We would be a cute couple," Roman responded locking eyes with Anxiety causing him to blush even harder. 

"Really?" Anxiety whispered, leaning towards Roman.

"Yeah," Roman breathed out before gently kissing Anxiety.

A few hours later Morality came to get them for dinner and found both of them cuddling in their sleep. He looked at the laptop's screen that was filled with Prinxiety and smiled.

"I can't believe this is what it took for them to admit they like each other," he thought before putting a blanket on the pair and going downstairs to save them both a plate.


	36. Rules of Dating Anxiety (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If they find out, I’ll kill myself and then you.”

“The first rule of dating me no one can know we’re dating. The second rule of dating me no one can know we’re dating,” Anxiety said after agreeing to date Logan.

“Huh? I don’t understand isn’t the point of dating someone to show the world your affection for them?” Logan asked, he still didn’t understand dating, but this didn’t align with his research, maybe he messed up while researching.

“Yeah, but I just feel like the others would judge us,” Anxiety said in an almost defeated tone.

“Why would they judge us?” Logan asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Lo, we’re both dudes and parts of the same person, why wouldn’t the judge us?” Anxiety asked, in a rhetorical tone.

“Ok,” Logan replied, not knowing what else to say.

A few months later both Anxiety and Logan were feeling more bold about doing couple things in public, but Anxiety still insisted on keeping their relationship secret.

“If they find out, I’ll kill myself and then you.” Anxiety said as they entered the commons holding hands because Logan promised the others were to unobservant to notice.

“Ann there are two problems with that, one you can’t kill me when you’re dead and two they wouldn’t care at all. They’re already dating each other so they would have to right to judge,” Logan replied while giving Anxiety’s a comforting squeeze.

“Ok,” Anxiety sighed before nervously walking into the commons, where Morality and Roman were cuddling.

“Why are you and Anxiety holding hands?” Roman asked the moment they walked in. Anxiety shot Logan a glare that practically screamed I told you so.

Logan had no idea what to say, he wanted to confess his love for Anxiety, but he also didn’t want to make Anxiety uncomfortable by going against his wishes. 

Luckily Anxiety told Roman, “We’re dating,” before kissing Logan, then walking out of the room taking Logan with him.

“I’m sorry you had to do that,” Logan told him, trying to hide how happy he was that the others knew that Anxiety was his and that he was Anxiety’s.

“Whatever, don’t smile too hard ya nerd,” Anxiety replied playfully.

The rules of dating Anxiety changed. The first rule of dating Anxiety don’t break his heart. The second rule of dating Anxiety don’t break his heart.


	37. Interest (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You say professional make believe, yet uou quote Shakespeare, the king of theatre. You are either a liar or to afraid to admit your love of theatre." Said by Anxiety to Logic any ship.

Anxiety didn't believe Logan when he dismissed acting as professional make believe. Logan literally beat Roman in a rap battle for Pete's sake, he can't possible against everything creative as much as he pretends to be. 

"I'm just saying I don't understand why you keep listening to those musicals," Logan said to Roman, not noticing how Roman face fell at those unintentionally cruel words. 

"I like acting and music," Roman said trying to hide the hurt in his feelings, but Anxiety knew the sound of pain very well.

"Acting, more like professional make believe," Logan said with a slight roll of his eyes. 

"You say professional make believe, yet you quote Shakespeare, the king of theater. You are either a liar or too afraid to admit your love of theater," Anxiety said interrupting the conversation, not able to take any more of Logan's accidental belittling or Roman. 

Both Logan and Roman looked surprised that Anxiety was intervening on Roman's behalf. Anxiety was very good at making everyone think that he could barely put up with Roman, so this was shockingly out of character for him. 

"What?" Logan asked trying to understand what Anxiety was talking about.

"You read Shakespear, theater's baby daddy," Anxiety said trying to make them think he wasn't defending Roman and just messing with Logan. 

"I read his plays because they're classics," Logan said sheepishly embarrassed about being called out like this. 

"Sure," Anxiety replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Ok, I may enjoy theater just a small bit," Logan conceded before leaving the room to reevaluate all of his life choices. 

The moment Logan walked out of the room Roman said a small a whispered, "Thank you,"

Anxiety turned to him and replied, "For what?"

Roman looked shocked at that and thought, "Did Anxiety not understand what he had just done was something that no one had ever done to him before" he shook the thought out of his head and said, "For defending me,"

Anxiety gave Roman a sad and knowing smile and said, "No one deserves to have their interest disregarded," before Roman could reply Anxiety left the room.

Thinking back on what happened a single though remained in Roman's mind, who had taught Anxiety the pain of his interest being disregarded?


	38. Debating (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee-bae don't imagine anxiety accidental using 'just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean you win' in a debate and logic says it's not a proper tactic but he accepts it anyways and kisses anxiety maybe ends up in make out sessions

Ever since the first debate, Logan and Anxiety decided that they should do a weekly debate on a variety of topics. This week's debate was on whether or not schooling should be year round. Logan was on the side of year-round schooling and Anxiety was firmly against it. 

"I'm just saying the teachers would suffer from a burnout" Anxiety said, defending his viewpoint

"But the students wouldn't and they would retain information better," Logan countered a small smile on his face.

"If the teachers experience burnout than they wouldn't be teaching at their best level, therefore, the students wouldn't be learning at their best level," Anxiety replied already thinking of his next point if Logan didn't give in.

"Very true, but teachers would also have a steadier source of pay without months in the middle with nothing," Logan responded not willing to lose the debate to Anxiety. 

Anxiety rolled his eyes and said, "Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean you win," The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, he didn't mean to let them sleep out, but something about Logan made all of Anxiety's walls come crumbling down. 

"Even though the feelings are reciprocated that's not a proper debate tactic," Logan said with a small smile as he tried to hide just how happy he was that his crush liked him back.

Anxiety smirked as a devious idea came into his head. He leaned over the podium resting his head on his hand and said, "Really? I thought it was it was a great tactic," 

His clearly flirty made Logan blush and stumble when he said, "W-w-well, you're wrong in there," a pause, "but I guess this time I'll accept this interesting tactic," 

Anxiety's smirk turned into a full-blown smile at those words and he practically leaped over the podium in an attempt to tackle Logan, sadly he missed calculated and somewhat tripped over the podium in his attempt to jump over it. Luckily, Logan acted quickly enough to catch Anxiety before he face planted.

"Are you ok?" he asked clearly worried about the boy in his arms. 

"Of course Love, I just feel for you a bit harder than expect," Anxiety answered with a wink before pulling Logan's face down and kissing him over and over again, covering his face with the quick pecks until he got to his lips, that kissed lasted a bit longer. 

When they broke apart Logan said, "Next week's debate topic is going to be who loves the other more, I am almost certain I'll be the victor,"


	39. Backflips (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't underestimate me too much." prompt(Prinxiety)

There are some undeniable truths in the world and one of them is that Roman (Prince) Sanders is an idiot. Angel was one of the first people to discover this truth.

"Hey, Angel, do you think I could do a backflip?" an eight-year-old Roman asked, even at this age he was full of confidence.

"No," Angel said barely looking up from his drawing. 

"You sure?" Roman asked in a tone way to cocky for someone his age.

"Yes," Angel answered starting to get annoyed.

"Well let's make a deal then, if I can do a backflip you'll have to marry me when we're grownups and if I can't do it then you can....um..." he trailed off not knowing what Angel would want.

"I can make you do one thing," Angel said already thinking of ways he could humiliate Roman.

"Deal," Roman responded, sticking his hand out for a handshake that Angel hesitantly shook.

Roman took his hand away a went to get a running start and Angel walked closer to the house so he could get an adult when Roman inevitable failed.

Roman began to run on his short eight-year-old legs. He got about halfway down the yard when he decided to jump. He bent his knees and pushed himself up as he stood up straighter. When he was in the air he began to bend his body backward. He got about halfway through the flip when his boy collided with the ground. Angel was already running inside to get Roman's mom to patch him up before Roman even his the ground, so it only took a few moments for Roman's mom to be there with a first aid kit.

"Why would you do that?" she asked as she began to check for any broken bones and signs of a concussion.

"Cause Angel said I couldn't and that if I could he would marry me. I wanna marry him and prove him wrong so it's a win-win," Roman said looking over his mom's shoulder and winking at Angel, who in turn made a face at him. 

"Roman, there are better ways to ask Angel to marry that don't involve hurting yourself, but luckily you seem to only be bruised, so give him whatever he won and then both of you'll come inside as we wait for Angel's dad to pick him up," she said, planting a kiss on here son's forehead and walking back inside, making sure to stay nearby in case Roman did something dumb again.

Anxiety grabbed his notebook and pen, turned to a random page and told Roman, "That was dumb, you're an idiot but I still win so, write down that you owe me anything of my choosing,"

"Ok," Roman sighed as he took the pen and wrote, "I Roman (Princey to my Angel) Sanders hereby swear to do any one thing Angel asks me to do, no questions asked," after that, both boys walked inside and Angel's dad picked him up. 

_______

Years later, Roman forgot about the deal, but Angel never did.

"Hey Ann, wait up," Roman yelled to a 16-year-old Angel as he ran to catch up to him.

"Don't call me Ann and what do you want?" Angel asked when Roman caught up to him. 

"Do you think I could do a backflip?" Roman asked stopping and turning to Angel.

"Not at all," Angel said, putting his hand on his hip, annoyed with how Roman was delaying him from getting home.

"Wanna make a deal?" Roman asked with a mischievous grin.

Angel rolled his eyes and in a sarcastic tone said, "Let me guess, if you can do it I have to marry you and if not I get one thing of my choosing,"

"Exactly, so do we have a deal?" Roman asked sticking his hand out for Angel to shake.

Angel shook his hand and said, "Sure, why not? It's not like you can do it anyway,"

"Don't underestimate me too much," Roman replied as he began running down the sidewalk. This time when he was in the air he got enough moment and height that he was able to do it. When he landed on his feet his told Angel, "I've been practicing," 

"What?" Angel asked shocked that Roman was able to pull it off.

"Yep, for 8 years, now you have to marry me when we're older," Roman said with a cheeky smile.

"Not so fast, Princey," Anxiety said as he began rooting around in his bad until he found an old piece of paper, "You owe me one thing of my choosing. Says right here," he pointed at the words on the page in Roman's 8-year-old handwriting. "I choose that I don't have to marry you," 

"Wait, that's 8 years old, it shouldn't count," Roman protest upset that he couldn't get marry Angel.

"It does, but I'm not completely cold-hearted. I'll let you take me to the dance and from there we'll see," Angel said, shrugging his shoulders at the end. 

Roman looked like a huge puppy when he asked, "Really? You mean it?"

Angel shrugged again and replied, "Sure why not?"

"I mean it's not marriage, but it's a start," Roman said smiling so wide Angel was sure that his face would rip.

"You've wanted to marry me since we were 8. I am pretty sure everyone knows so you can turn it down," Angel said, rolling his eyes, but he was still amused by the situation.

"Good, that means no one will try to take you away from me," Roman responded instantly starting to walk forward again.

Anxiety walked quickly for a few moment's to catch up to his before saying, "What do you mean, take me away from you. I'm not yours,"

"Not yet," Roman said with a wink before running towards his house trying to avoid Angel's wrath.

Angel chased after him, blushing as a single thought crossed his mind, "One day I'm going to marry him, but he doesn't have to know yet and I don't have to make it easy for him,"


	40. Locked (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I locked the keys in the car."

Logan was upset, it was cold, raining, and windy, and Patton had somehow locked the keys in the car.

"I locked the keys in the car," Patton confessed when Logan got back into the car after Patton insisted someone check to make sure he hadn't hit the squirrel. Logan volunteered because he knew that if Patton did hit the squirrel he would feel guilty.

"What do you mean you locked the keys in the car? You weren't even supposed to leave the car," Logan asked, confused on how this could have happened.

"Well, I knew if I did hit it you would have lied to me, saying I didn't, so I decided to see for myself," Patton replied sheepishly, embarrassed by the rest of the story.

"That doesn't explain why you locked the car," Logan said his disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Well I didn't want anyone to steal the car," Patton replied staring at the road and gentle kicking it.

"Patton we're in the middle of nowhere," Logan said not believing that Patton would do something like this. 

"Yeah, I know," Patton mumbled tears starting to form in his eyes. He just kept messing up, he tried to do the right thing, but he never could.

The tension slowly leaked out of Logan's body as he said, "It's ok Pa, you meant well,"

"But now we're stuck in the rain," Patton sniffled still feeling guilty for getting them stuck in the rain.

"Hey, look at me. It'll be fine, we can call for help and wait under the trees until the arrive, ok?" Logan asked unsure of how to comfort him, but knowing a good start was dispelling his fears.

Patton just nodded and allowed himself to be lead to the shelter that was the trees. About half an hour later Roman pulled up with a spare set of keys.

"You guys ok?" He asked, handing Logan some coffee and Patton some hot chocolate to warm them up.

"Yeah," was all Patton said before taking the spare keys and unlocking the door.

"Is he ok?" Roman asked Logan, Patton never acted like this and he was concerned. 

"No, but I'll talk to him during the ride home, don't worry about it," Logan said, walking to get into the car with Patton.

"It's not your fault," was the first thing Logan said when he got in the car.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Patton asked, gripping the steering so tight that his knuckles started to turn white.

Logan looked at Patton and saw silent tears streaming down his face, he took a deep breath and answered, "Because as humans we need someone to blame, but it was an accident, you didn't mean harm, so you need to forgive yourself,"

Patton continued to drive, not saying a word, just staring at the road in front of him. There was no music playing and the silence was thick and heavy, Logan felt like he was choking on it, but he was unsure of what to say, of what would comfort Patton.

"Thank you," Patton whispered as they arrived home.

Logan's head shot up and he asked, "What?" He didn't understand why Patton would be thanking him, he barely did anything.

"You didn't press, you didn't make me feel like my emotions were stupid, you accept them and you were there for me. Thank you," Patton said tears starting to form in his eyes.

Logan replied, "It was no problem, it's how everyone deserves to be treated," He gently grabbed Patton's hand and gave it a squeeze.

They would learn how to be ok and how to help other's be ok together.


	41. Tension (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FedoraChuckNorra 
> 
> I have a request; could you do something where Prinxiety are fighting (physical battle) and one pins the other down all arrogantly but the romantic/sexual tension is WAY strong and then kisses and something like "I hate you unconditionally...but I love you just as much"????

Roman annoyed Anxiety. That's an understatement if Anxiety could back flip away from Roman he would even if that meant back flipping into a field of Legos.

"What ya doing?" Roman asked sliding up next to Anxiety, getting way too close and personally.

Anxiety opened his eyes and scowled. "Trying to take a nap," he replied, glaring at Roman.

"Why? You got like 12 hours of sleep last night," Roman responded, wondering how someone could sleep that much.

Anxiety sat up and said, "Because I'm tired of your bullshit," causing Roman to gasp and slap his hand to his chest with a painful-sounding thud.

"Ow, that hurts," Roman said not sure if he was referring to Anxiety's insult or the fact that he just slapped himself in the chest.

"Good it was supposed to," Anxiety replied, going to lay back down and hopefully take a nap, but Roman not so gently pushed him off of the couch causing him to yell, "What the fuck?!?"

Roman just smiled and sarcastically asked, "Did that hurt?" 

"Fight me," Anxiety said, staring Roman down. The urge to punch Roman in his perfect face building. 

Roman snorted with laughter and responded, "Are you sure you could take me? You are pretty scrawny," an arrogant smile gracing his face.

"That's it," Anxiety thought as he launched himself off of the ground and tackled Roman. Not missing a beat Roman shoved Anxiety off of him and jumped to his feet, waiting for the next attack, which came shortly after. Anxiety charged him and punching Roman in the face. Once again Roman pushed Anxiety backward, but this time he fell to the ground and Roman pinned him there in an attempted to end the fight.

Silence. At the same time, they both realized the position they were in, Anxiety's wrist pinned above his head and Roman's knee between Anxiety's leg. The only sound that could be heard was Anxiety's light panting as he tried to catch his breath from the fight only moments early. In those few moments, the entire atmosphere of the room changed completely. 

"Could you maybe get off of me?" Anxiety asked in a hoarse whisper, not sure how to react in this situation. 

Roman swallowed nervously and answered with a gently kiss, no idea why he did it, but it felt oh so right. When he pulled away he stared at Anxiety scared about what the other's response would be. 

Anxiety couldn't hold back his grin as he said, "I hate you unconditionally," Roman's heart sank, "But I love you just as much," he finished looking Roman in the eyes.

Roman smiled, but this time instead of being arrogant it was gentle and loving, he didn't know what they were doing, but he knew he loved it and Anxiety.


	42. Kindergarten (Prinxiety and Logicality)

Kids can't be summed up in one word. Some are loud, some are quiet, some are shy, some are brave, and many fall somewhere in between, but Patton could say for certain that he loved working with them, that's why he became a kindergarten teacher. 

"Roman, stop bothering Ann, he doesn't want to play with you," Patton chided when he saw that Roman was trying to drag out of the corner.

"But he never wants to do anything," Roman whined, but he still dropped Ann's arm.

Patton took a moment, not sure how exactly to tell Roman that Ann had his own things that made him happy and one of them was silently drawing in the corner. "Roman just because Ann doesn't want to do the same things you do doesn't mean he doesn't want to do anything, maybe try doing something that Ann likes if you really want to play with him," Patton suggested gently.

Roman took a minute to think about, scrunching his face in concentration and then nodded. He walked over to one of the tables and grabbed some paper and crayons, he then plopped down next to Ann and started to draw.

Ann stole a glance at him before starting down nervously at his paper, Patton could tell that Ann wasn't sure how to respond to Roman, who had now started babbling about his drawing, a prince fighting a dragon.

"He's going to save the princess and get married, well it doesn't have to be a princess it can be another prince. Did you know that princes can get married? My dads told me when I asked why none of the other kids have 2 dads. Do you have a dad and a mom?" Roman asked only pausing at the end so Ann could answer.

Ann glanced up and mumbled, "No, I have a dad though. He teaches big kid math," He looked back down at his drawing and smiled, "He's really smart. He might even know everything," Patton could tell that Roman was ecstatic that Ann was actually talking to him instead of just looking at him, seemingly ignoring him.

For the rest of the day, the boys sat near each other and whispered, normally Patton would have chided them, but he was so happy that Ann was actually getting involved that with other children instead of just sitting silently. 

At the end of the day, Ann's dad came to pick him up. Ann ran towards him saying, "I made a friend today, his name is Roman, but he pretends to be a prince he's really cool and he says we'll be best friends forever," 

Ann's dad smiled warmly and said, "That's great, I'm sure he's amazing!" before turning to Patton and saying, "I'm sorry for never introducing myself before, I was always in a rush, but I'm Logan and thank you for helping Ann come out of his shell," He stuck out his hand and Patton shook it, surprised at how formal Logan sounded.

"No problem, I'm glad to meet you. I have to go, but I'm sure we'll meet again," he replied with a bright smile.

Logan nodded and responded, "Yeah, I should probably get Ann home. See you around," he turned and lead Ann to the car, seemingly entranced by every word his son said. 

Patton smiled. He would be very happy when he got to see Logan again.


	43. Story time (Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann tells the story about he meet the love of his life

"I ask myself how it got like this, how I got to this point, but when I think back I can pinpoint the exact moment, that lead me down the road to here.

'Hey, watch where you're going,' I said to the kid who had just rammed into him, knocking all his books out of his hands.

The kid turned to face me the same moment I looked up and oh god, he was perfect. Tan skin, brown hair that was styled to perfection and still looked soft, warm brown eyes that made me want to stare into them for eternity, a friendly smile using all his teeth not even ashamed of the slight gap between the front teeth. Thinking back on this moment I realize that any words I use to describe him will never live up to the reality that was my prince.

He smiled and replied, 'Sorry bout that, I'm in a rush,' before bolting down the hallway, presumably to get to class on time, that wasn't the real reason, but I didn't care at the time, I should have, but I didn't because with a smile and a few words he had caught my attention and when someone catches your attention you don't pay attention to why they do things just that they're doing them. 

When I started looking for him he was everywhere. I'm nor sure if he was always there and I never noticed or if I was subconsciously changing where I was to be near him, but either way, he was nearby and I loved it. I couldn't get him out of my head and he had only said a few words to me. It was weird and boarded on stalkerish, but I didn't care at the time, I was too far gone.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him for another month. This meeting paralleled the other, but this time I was the one running into him. I don't even remember why I was running through the halls, I hate running I avoid it as much as I can, but thankful today I was running and not looking where I was going because even though I had made a fool of myself I had run, directly into him. 

'We have to stop meeting like this,' he winked before continuing, 'My name is Roman,' he smiled warmly, "And what may I call you?"

I was sure my face was redder than it had ever been, which isn't saying much considering how pale I was back then, but still when the guy you've been watching for months notices that you exist, you blush like and idiot and when he asks your name you stammer it out, which is exactly what I did, 'A-a-a-ann,'

Roman looked surprised at that and asked, 'Isn't that a girl's name?'

Now normally I would have been offended, but once again, I had been daydreaming of this moment for months, so I wasn't shocked at all, 'It's short for Angel,' I muttered, embarrassed that I had done that. I had given him a name that had been a source of endless teasing for me, he surely thought that I'm weird, he was going to leave, I had blown it.

'That's cool, so this might be weird,' he ran his hand through his hair, 'But I've noticed you around, ever since I ran into you and was wondering if you might wanna come to my party tonight?' I nodded ecstatically, unable to form any semblance of a coherent thought. Roman smiled even wider and wrote his address and the time the party started before running back down the hallway.

I had no idea what going to the party would lead and during the fallout, I would have giving anything to go back in time and never go to the party, but now I'm glad I did. 

I knew something was wrong the moment I entered the house, the way everyone looked at me, some with pity and others with disgust, but they all knew something I didn't, to this day I still believe that every last one of them was in on it. 

'Ann!' I heard Roman yell, 'Just in time, I almost thought you wouldn't make it,' something in his tone made me nervous, it wasn't the same one he used previously when talking to me this one was fake and unsettling. I tried to back away, but Roman grabbed me and practically dragged me upstairs, leading me to his room.

'Angel, are you in love with me?' he asked, and I felt my stomach turn as I thought it over. Was I in love with him? Probably not, we had barely talked, but I knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for and still longed to please him.

'Yes, I'm in love with you,' I answered sealing my fate.

The moment the words left my mouth some girl with popped out from the closet, which was cracked open just a bit. In an instant, I could tell she had been recording the entire thing. I ran out of the room, hoping I was wrong. I wasn't. By Monday everyone knew I was gay.

An upperclassman that I only recognized from seeing in the hallway came up to me and I was scared that he was going to harass me for being gay, he wouldn't have been the first or last, but instead of harassing me he said, 'Hey, I'm Patton. I'm sorry you were outed. I know we've never talked before, but I'm here for you,' before giving me a piece of paper with his number and continuing, 'Call me whenever, even if you don't have a reason, or don't call me, do whatever you're comfortable with, just know that I'm here for you,' 

And that's the story of how I found the love of my life," I said, finishing the story. I looked at Patton. He was smiling so widely that I couldn't help but smile back. Even if I meet him under horrible circumstances I wouldn't change it for anything.


	44. The Bet (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you to fake date me.”
> 
> What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven?”

Angel had a problem. He made a bet with his friend Logan that he could get a date by the end of the school year. He knew he couldn’t get a date, but he still made the bet because, well actually he didn’t know why. It was a challenge and Angel never backs down from a challenge.

He was wondering what the hell he would do. If he didn’t get a date then Logan could set him up with anyone of his choosing and even though Logan was smart he wasn’t the best when it came to romantic things. 

That’s when it hit him. He could ask Roman! They’ve known each other for years and Roman did almost anything Angel asked him to without questioning, it would be perfect!

“HEY ROMAN! GET OVER HERE!” He screamed across the parking lot at the end of the day when he spotted Roman getting into his car or as Roman liked to call it his chariot. Roman head shot up so fast that it hit the top of his car, but he didn’t seem to mind it as he dashed across the parking lot to Angel, narrowly avoiding some students who clearly shouldn’t have been driving.

He stopped right in front of Angel and asked, “What ya need?”

“I need you to fake date me,” Angel replied, they had known each other for too long for Angel to be anything, but direct with him. 

For a second Angel though he saw Roman’s face fall, but he thought nothing of it when Roman responded, “Of course anything,”

Angel was so happy that he jumped into Roman’s arm and said, “Don’t worry, you won’t have to put up with dating me for that long, just long enough to convince Logan,”

“Wait! What does Logan have to do with any of this?” Roman asked, clearly surprised and a little nervous about Logan’s involvement in this. 

Angel responded, “He bet me I couldn’t get a date,” He wasn’t sure why Roman was so antsy about Logan’s involvement, but he had a slightly more important question on his mind. Why did Roman’s arms feel so good around him?

The next day Angel went up to Logan and said, “Ok, you got to ask Patton out now,” in such a cocky tone that Logan wanted to smack the smirk right of off his face.

Logan raised a single eyebrow and asked, “Oh, why’s that?”

“I asked Roman out yesterday and he said yes, therefore, I win our bet,” Angel responded in a gloating tone.

Logan looked shocked, “Really I thought Roman would be the one to ask you out after all these years, I mean no offense, but you’re so dense about your emotions that it would take Roman finally acting on his feelings,” he said not noticing how progressively more shocked Angle began to look. 

“Wait? What?” Angel asked he was confused.

Logan looked at him and his face paled when he realized what was going on. “He didn’t tell you? You didn’t realize your feeling?” he asked meekly.

Angel just nodded, clearly, in a daze about the new information that was being presented to him, He decided to ask Roman about this.

He went through the rest of the day in the same daze as earlier. At the end of the day, he once again yelled, “ROMAN! GET OVER HERE!” across the parking lot, and once again Roman came running at his call.

“Yeah? What ya need?” Roman asked good-naturedly but mildly confused about what was going.

Angel took a deep breath and asked, “Why did you look so heartbroken when I asked you to fake date me yesterday?”

Instead of giving a straight-forward answer Roman responded with his own question, “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven?”

For a moment Angle looked taken aback, but then he answered, “I would tell you that I think I may be in love with you too,” in a small and nervous voice. He wasn’t sure what these feelings were, but he was pretty sure it was love.

Roman smiled wider than Angel had ever seen him and then kissed Angel quickly on the lips before running off, yelling over his shoulder, “I’ll pick you up on Friday at 10 pm for our first date,” leaving Angel in a daze, but ever so glad about the bet.


	45. Clarity (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Clarity by Zedd
> 
> *Warnings: Unhealthy Relationships*

"What am I do?" he thought. He had promised never, never again would he let Roman ensnare with a kiss. Buth here was, being kissed by Roman, even after they had broken up, even after they had screamed at each, even after they said the cruelest words to one and another, even after they had both sworn never to come crawling back. 

They always said this was the last time. There was always a next time.

"We can't keep doing it's insane," he mumbled when they broke apart, his heart beat quicker than normal, no matter how many times they kissed Roman always make it feel like the first time.

Roman smiled lazily and replied, "My darling Ann, if our love is insanity, then why are you my clarity?" resting his forehead on Anxiety's. They were so close that Anxiety could feel Roman's thundering heartbeat, which gave him all he needed to know.

"We both know how this ends," he whispered not wanting either of them to get hurt again, but as he looked into Roman's eyes he could feel himself melting.

"Happily married when 2.5 kids and a dog?" Roman asked in a light tone, but Anxiety could hear the worry hidden under it.

Anxiety put his hands one Roman's shoulders, took at stepped back, and looked him directly in the eye as he said, "You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. You chase me relentlessly, still fighting and I don't know why" The silent question at the end hung in the air between them.

"Because I love you," was all Roman was able to say before Anxiety pulled Roman to him and pressed their lips together.

Anxiety smiled into the kiss and readily returned it, for that one moment he didn't care that they were in a vicious cycle of break-ups and make-ups, he didn't care that they would be better off seeing other people, he just cared about the feel of Roman's lips on his own.

He should have cared.

A week later they were fighting again, and like always it was painful for everyone involved. Patton and Logan begged them to finally break up for good, and they tried, they promised this time was the last time, but like always one begged the other to come back and they got back together.

Anxiety knocked on Roman's door. They had broken up a few days earlier and he wanted, no needed to talk to Roman. He already knew what he was going to say he just hoped it would work.

Roman opened the door and practically growled, "What do you want?" but even as he pretended to hate Anxiety he was already thinking of getting back together.

"Our love is a tragedy," Anxiety replied, taking a deep breath as he waited for Roman's response.

Roman looked shocked as he said, "If our love is tragedy then why are you my remedy?" He took a step forward and Anxiety took a step back.

"I'm not. We're not good together Roman," Anxiety replied taking a few more steps backward to put himself at a safe distance away from Roman, he had never tried to hurt Anxiety before, but Anxiety wasn't taking any chances.

Roman took a deep breath, trying to keep his face from showing how hurt he was, and said, "You didn't come all the way here to just tell me that," 

It wasn't a question, but Anxiety still said, "Yeah, I also came here to tell you I'm leaving,"

"I know that," Roman replied, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Anxiety started to walk away and over his shoulder, he called out, "I'm leaving the mind space," Roman ran down the hall, but it was too late.

Anxiety was gone.


	46. Dreams, Wants, Wishes, Hopes (No Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self Hate and Suicidal thoughs

He dreamed that one day he could be as brave as he pretended to be. He dreamed that one day he could be strong enough to protect everyone. He dreamed that one day he could be original.

He saw Anxiety and he had the need to sass him. Anxiety was so good at what he did and what did was making Thomas feel bad, was undermining Prince's creativity. He hated it. He hated it so much. He wanted to destroy it. He thought if he destroyed it everything would be fine.

"Wow, finally leaving your room I'm so impressed, maybe this time you won't decide to destroy everyone's day," he practically sneered at Anxiety. He didn't take notice oh how broken Anxiety looked. He cared, but his own pain blinded him to the pain of others.

Anxiety took a step back and mumbled, "I'm not always the bad guy," Prince didn't notice the tears forming in Anxiety's eyes.

"Really? Are you sure about that because most of the things that go wrong are because of you," Prince replied. He didn't actually think that about Anxiety, he thought it about himself, He knew that about himself.

Anxiety turned and ran towards his room. Prince noticed the signs. He slid down the wall and thought, "You're a coward, attacking the weak and defenseless. You're horrible and all the things you said were cliche. You are the worse,"

He dreamed he could be brave.

_________________________________________________

He wanted to be ok. He wanted to be able to deal. He wanted to be human and not the monster he perceived himself to be.

Prince had been right. He did everything wrong. He was the bad guy. He was horrible. He wanted to die. He knew he wouldn't take the action he was too weak to do it.

He didn't have the energy to even get into his bed. He just curled on the floor and sobbed. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop his thoughts from looping all he could do was ride it out even though he wanted Morality to come and talk him through it, but he knew Morality was starting on dinner so he wouldn't be here anytime soon. He just had to ride the wave of self-hate out.

He wanted to be ok.

_________________________________________________

He wished he could connect with them. He wished he could understand what they feel. He tried to make his wishes a reality. He tried to be something, anything other than the cold and unfeeling man they saw. He wanted to be able to sit with them and laugh; he wanted to be able to help them when they were hurt. He wanted to be normal.

"Do you need any assistance?" he asked Morality when he noticed him making dinner.

Morality smiled and replied, "Thanks, Logic, but no besides one of my special ingredients is love so" he ended the comment with a shrug and went back to cutting the vegetables not noticing the small frown on his lips.

As Logic walked back to his room he thought, "Love, something I do not have. Why did I even offer to help? It would have disturbed the routine. I should have said nothing. I should have done nothing," his thoughts were interrupted by a sob clearly coming from the pitch black door that leads to Anxiety's room.

He knocked on the door, and after a few moments of silence from the other end he opened the door and saw that Anxiety was curled on the floor crying. To gain Anxiety's attention Logic asked, "Are you ok?" he cringed slightly, obviously, Anxiety wasn't ok.

"Why do you care?" Anxiety croaked out, his voice was hoarse and the words sounded painful to speak.

Logic didn't have an answer, so he stood in silence trying to think of an answer. That was not the correct course of action. Anxiety practically snarled, "Get out! Leave!" Logic stayed a few moments, unsure of whether it would be better to stay and try to help or do what Anxiety asked. A shoe came flying at him and he had his answer. He left.

He continued to wish.

_________________________________________________

He hoped that one day he could be as good as he thought he was. He hoped that one day he wouldn't feel bitter about always being the nice one. He hoped that one day he wouldn't wear a mask of kindness, that the kindness would be real. He hoped that no one would see how fake and tight his smiles were. He hoped no one would find out how bad he was before he could become good.

After telling Logic that he didn't need any help with dinner, good people helped without help, he went to check on Anxiety. He hadn't come out of his room for a while and it worried Morality, so he brought Anxiety's favorite and knocked on his door, even though he didn't get a response he came in, knowing that if Anxiety was really bad he wouldn't respond to anyone that came knocking on his door.

"Anx, what do you need?" Morality asked when he noticed that Anxiety was crying on the floor; he walked closer to Anxiety and kneeled next to him, so he didn't appear so intimidating.

Anxiety lifted his head and mumbled, "I don't know, today's just not a good day," and then put his head back down, it was as if any little movement was too much.

Morality's voice was tight as he said, "That's ok, we all have bad days," even as he thought, "Another one? Anxiety need to stop over reacting! No, Mor that is a bad thought, it isn't Anxiety's fault that he's not ok,"

"Really? Even you?" Anxiety asked, not picking up his head, but speaker a little clear this time.

Morality smiled and said, "Yes even me," He hated to admit it, but was ok with it when he saw how happy it made Anxiety. He stayed the night comforting Anxiety.

He hoped this was enough to make him good.

_________________________________________________

You might never achieve your dreams. You may never get what you want. You can wish and never get your wish. Your hopes may never be real. Those are not reasons to stop trying. They are reasons to try harder.


	47. Stargazing (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N this is based of off this drawing (https://umbreon-and-chocolate4life.tumblr.com/post/160808000356/i-did-another-one-because-im-trash-i-like-to) by umbreon-and-choclate4life on tumblr.

Anxiety had always loved the night sky, even if pollution made it hard to see the stars sometime. That's why sometimes he would disappear for days at a time just to go camping where he could see the stars. He didn't know the constellations, the small planets, or any of the science stuff, he just really liked how the sky looked. He would always talk to the moon. Telling her about Logan was one of his favorite things to do. He could go on and on about how Logic was one the only other reasonable one in the house, how smart he was, or how about how even though he wasn't the best with emotions because he thought they impaired logically thinking, but he would still try and help Anxiety through an attack. Anxiety loved to tell the moon about Logan. 

"Anx, where are you going? It's 11 pm?" Logan asked when he noticed Anxiety was trying to sneak out the front door. 

Anxiety paused, trying to think of an explanation, before saying, "Just going out for a walk. You don't have to wait up for me," he turned the doorknob and opened the door, but he paused just a second too long. 

That second was all Logan needed to notice that Anxiety had some camping gear with him and keys in his hands. "Does a walk usually involve a tent and car keys?" Logan asked in a tone that clearly conveyed that he knew Anxiety wasn't going on a walk.

"Yeah, it's a walk to my car," Anxiety replied with a weak smile as he tried to figure out if he should tell Logan about the stargazing.

Logan raised one of his eyebrows and smirked a little as he said, "And where are you going in the car?" 

Anxiety swallowed and made up his mind. He responded "I'm going stargazing," he paused waiting for Logan's reaction, waiting to see if Logan would laugh at him.

Logan smiled and said, "Can I come? I haven't been stargazing in years," He looked hopefully and like Anxiety held the hold world on a string.

"Sure, the car is already packed, so get anything else you might need. I'm leaving in 10 minutes, so be quick," Anxiety answered before walking out the door. His heart was pounding in his chest as he thought about the smile on Logan's face. He had a lot to tell the moon tonight after Logan went to sleep. 

9.5 minutes later they were in the car driving to the nearby woods, and the area that Anxiety always camped out in. "How often do you do this?" Logan asked when they had spent a good 15 minutes just sitting next to each other listening to the radio and not talking. 

"Pretty often, I try to do it once a month, but sometimes I'm too busy and can't get out here," Anxiety answered not taking his eyes off of the road.

Logan looked at him and responded, "This is where you go when you disappear?" He had thought that Anxiety had just been hiding in his room for extended periods of time.

"Yeah, but I don't leave for days at a time as much anymore, speaking of which this trip is just going to be for tonight," he replied this time looking away from the road for a split second to give him a quick smile. 

It took them about 13 minutes to get there after that. Those 13 minutes were filled with an easy conversation that neither of them remembered the details of, but they remebered the feelings of joy that the other brought.

"So now what?" Logan asked when they had finished setting up camp.

Anxiety smiled and grabbed Logan's hand as he flopped onto the ground, pulling Logan down with him and saying with a smile almost as bright as the stars, "This, we stare at the stars and we be happy,"

Logan noticed that Anxiety hadn't let go of his hand yet, but he really didn't mind, he actually really like the way it fit in his, but sadly he left something in the car, so he got up while quickly saying, "Sorry, give me a minute and I'll be right back," 

Anxiety sat up mildly interested in what had drawn Logan away from him. He almost laughed when he saw what it was. "A book really?" he asked in a teasing tone. 

"Yes, I don't know all the constellations yet, so I thought this would be a good opportunity to study them," Logan replied defensively as he clutched the book close to his chest.

Anxiety rolled his eyes and responded, "Neither do I. Just enjoy the beauty of space without worrying about knowing all about it. You don't need to understand something to know it's beautiful,"

"I know," Logan breathed out to low for Anxiety to hear as he stared to the right of him at the smiling boy who had known for years but had never known or understood until now. 

Once again the talked and talked without really remembering what was said, only that the other was smiling and laughing and that the stars could never compare to it. Logan fell asleep around 1:45 am and Anxiety took it as a chance to talk to the moon.

"He's amazing," Anxiety said, staring at the moon before continuing, "I don't understand how someone as amazing as him could want to spend time with me, but I am so glad he does. I am so glad that he can put up with the walking mess that is me. He's just breathtaking, Did you notice the way his nose crinkles when he smiles or the way his eyes light up when he's really passionate about something. Breathtaking," Anxiety paused unsure about the next words, but he had the undeniable need to say them.

"I think I may be in love with him, or at least falling in love with him," he whispered, stealing a glance at Logan to make sure he was still sleeping. He was. Anxiety relaxed a little and curled up next to him as the sounds of the forest and Logan's own breathing carried him off to sleep.

In the morning the packed up camp, not saying a word, but unlikely before the silence didn't have a hint of awkwardness, it was much more comfortable and relaxed. When they got in the car Logan told Anxiety, "Thank you for letting me come with,"

Anxiety smiled and replied, "It was no problem," and it wasn't it was actually the exact opposite of a problem. 

In that moment Anxiety was the happiest he had been in a long time. He wasn't thinking about if anyone had noticed they were gone or if Logan had actually hated it. He was thinking about the way Logan's hands had felt in his as they looked up at the sky together.


	48. Secrets (Prinxiety)

He was not ok. He wasn't bad yet, but that didn't mean he was ok it just meant that he had a little more control over things. Today started off as a good day, and he started off ok, but then he got into a fight with his boyfriend, Roman. This wasn't the type of fight that ended in I'm sorries and hugs, this was the type of fight that ended in screaming and slammed doors. He didn't know if it was the screaming or the slammed doors that were worse.

"Maybe, it's the silence," He thought as he sat by the door to his bedroom waiting to hear, no hoping to hear the sound of Roman's footsteps approaching. He heard nothing. He got up and flopped onto his bed and started to think about the fight.

It had started off with gentle teasing, which turned into a heated debate, which led to an angry argument about why they Anxiety wanted to keep the relationship hidden. Finally, it became a screaming match because they were both too stubborn to see the other's point of view. Now, Anxiety was not ok. He knew how to start on the road of becoming ok, but he was too prideful, or maybe he was too scared of rejection, too even dare leave his room and walk down the hall to where Roman surely was. 

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and his heart soared at the idea that it could be Roman coming to talk to him about what happened. It wasn't Roman. That much was clear when the door opened and Anxiety saw a familiar face, but not the face he wanted to see. As he stared at Logan's face, tears started to form in his eyes. Blink. The tears fell. He was crying. Through his tears, he was able to somewhat make out the concern on Logan's face.

Logan sat down on the bed next to Anxiety and asked, "What's wrong," not wasting time on asking questions with obvious answers. 

Anxiety took a moment to think about what to do. He couldn't tell Logan about the fight because that would raise too many questions, questions he would rather leave unanswered. "I don't know," he sniffled as he tried to gain some composure.

"Try imaging Roman dead," Logan said casually, hoping that it would help lift Anxiety's spirits. t did not.

"Oh god, what if he does die? What if he dies believing I hate him? Or dies hating me? This is bad really bad," Anxiety thought, his heart beat quickening and the crying turning into loud and heavy sobs. 

Logan was shocked, this was not what he was expecting. He was expecting Anxiety to laugh or at least smile, not get worse. He had no idea how to react. This went against what normally happened, he had no data on this.

Another person knocked on the door, but neither heard it because Anxiety was too lost in his own mind and Logan was too busy trying to figure out a way to help Anxiety to pay attention to his surroundings. 

"Ann, Kitten, what's wrong?" Roman asked rushing into the room and wrapping Anxiety into a hug. Logan took this as a sign that he should probably leave the two alone, so he snuck out of the room, while Roman gentle whispered into Anxiety's ear. 

For a few minute Anxiety didn't notice that Logan was gone and that Roman was there. He was to caught up in his own mind to notice anything that was going, but as he started to calm down he noticed that someone was holding him. He was confused because he knew that Logan hated to be intimate with people other than Patton, so why would he be hugging him? Almost immediately as he thought that he realized that it wasn't Logan holding him, it was Roman. 

"I'm sorry," Roman said when he noticed that Anxiety's breathing had become more normal.

Anxiety shifted to look at his boyfriend and asked, "Why? It's my fault we fought," He looked down not able to meet Roman's eyes. 

Roman felt his heart break as he noticed how red Anxiety's are and how defeated he sounded. "Anx, Love, it's ok. I shouldn't have pushed you before you were ready. I know you love me," He gently gripped Anxiety's chin and turned his head to face him before lightly pressing their lips together.

When the pulled apart Anxiety said, "Soon, we'll announce our love soon," 

Soon wouldn't come for another year, but Roman didn't care how long it took for them to announce their relationship anymore, all he cared about was that he did have a relationship with Anxiety.


	49. Flower Crowns (No Pairing)

He wasn't one for things that made him look soft. He had an image to keep up and that was the image of a dark and brooding guy. Recently his dark image had been slipping, but if anyone knew about his secret his image would be destroyed. 

It wasn't a big secret per say, it was just really embarrassing to Anxiety. He was supposed to be the dark and edgy one, but for some reason, he really liked flower crowns. He had a bunch of them. He never wore them outside of his room or even let the others know he had them, but he did and he loved them. His favorited had names and he was almost certain naming his flower crowns is and will forever be the weirdest thing he had ever done. 

Now, Anxiety took a great effort to make sure there was no way that someone would ever find out about them. He kept them hidden in a locked box in the back of his closet and whenever he even entertained the idea of taking them out he would make sure no one was home and even if no one was home he would still lock his door to ensure that his secret would remain hidden even past his death.

Today the only difference was that he had been planning this for a week because he had just gotten a new one and he really wanted to wear it, but this one unlike all of his others had no trace of dark colors, it was all pink and that meant that there was, even more, ammunition for people to make fun of him with. 

He had waited for an hour after everyone had left before evening daring to get the box of flower crowns. "I'm gonna have to get another box soon," Anxiety thought as he started to sort through his flower crowns, looking for the newest one.

He smiled widely when he found it. He put it on his dresser and quickly unlocked the door to pop his head out and make sure that no one was around. When he was satisfied that he was alone he relocked the door and gently put the flower crown on his head.

It looked like it belonged there. It gave him a boost of confidence and made him think that maybe just maybe the others wouldn't make fun of him and actually encourage his interest. He smiled and the thought, but still, when he heard the front door open he put the flower crown away and locked the box.

Maybe one day he would let the others find out about his flower crowns, but today was not that day.


	50. First Thought (Logince)

"How they fuck does he look so good?" written in the worse handwriting he had ever seen, the first thought his soulmate has about him, and the penmanship is so bad it takes a few minutes to decipher. Those words are probably the reason Roman took such care to always look his best when he was younger, but now he found comfort in his morning routine of apply makeup and gelling his hair to perfection. 

Well, most days he looked good, but today he looked even worse that his soulmates handwriting. He had planned on waking up even earlier than normal to do some new makeup, so he had to reset his alarm and that's where it went wrong. He set his alarm for 5:30 pm, not 5:30 am causing him to have to rush out of his door, barely dressed, no makeup, and unbrushed hair.

"Ok, so I might look bad, but I have emergency makeup in the car, so I should be able to do my normal amount and if traffic isn't too bad, I should be able to get to work on time," Roman thought as he got into his car.

It wouldn't turn over. "What the actual fuck? Why is the world against me today?" he thought as he got out of his car and began to walk 30 minutes to work, he knew he would be late, but late was better than not showing up at all.

He started jogging and thinking, "Hey, at least I'm getting some exercise out of this," in an attempt to be positive. The moment he thought that almost as if the fates had heard and decided to fulfill their cruel sense of humor, it started to rain.

Roman took a deep breath, turned his face to the sky and screamed, "Are you fucking serious?!?" He was done with today, so he flopped onto the sidewalk and whispered, "I give up," 

He looked across the street and saw a man in glasses staring at him and as Roman thought, "If that nerd is judging me I am going to flip shit," the words on his wrist began to warm up until the felt like they were burning.

The man in glasses crossed the street and when he got in front of Roman stopped and said, "Hello, I'm Logan and I wasn't judging you. I also appear to be your soulmate," in a friendly, but somewhat distant tone as he offered Roman his hand to help him stand up.

Roman took it and replied in a warm tone, "I'm Roman, I guess I'm your soulmate and if you think this is good looking you should see how I look when the world isn't against me,"

Logan smiled at that and asked, "Speaking of the world being against you do you need any help?" concern clear in his tone even though he was trying to mask it.

"I would certainly enjoy a ride home if you wouldn't mind," Roman responded trying to be as charming as possible to make up for his first thoughts.Logan nodded and led Roman to his car. Once Roman had given Logan the directions, they struck up a pleasant conversation, the first of many.

By the time Logan dropped Roman off they had already decided on a date for Saturday. Roman smiled as he thought that is Logan found him attractive when everything went wrong then he would find Roman irresistible when he tried. He was right.


	51. Ice Cream (Royality)

Sometimes you love something so much that you are willing to be in pain for it. It gives you a purpose in life, so even if it harms you, you stay, you shouldn't, but you do anyway. This is how Roman felt about ice cream.

He was lactose intolerant, and he knew they made lactose intolerant ice cream, but is wasn't the same as ice cream made with milk, even though everyone else said it tasted just the same, Roman was an ice cream expert and knew in his heart of hearts that it wasn't and could never be the same, so even though he was repeatedly told not to eat the ice cream made with milk. He did eat it.

That was probably the reason he was now lying in bed with a stomach ache. He knew he shouldn't have eaten the ice cream, and he knew that he should probably tell the others that he was sick, so they could help him out a little or at least know that he would be unavailable for a bit, but by now it was a point of pride, and he was also kinda scared that the others would be mad at him.

"Roman! Do you want to go to the park with us?" Patton asked, through the door to Roman's room that afternoon.

Roman groaned and replied, "No, I'm not in the mood today," before burying his head into his pillow.

Patton was concerned, to say the least. Usually, when Roman wasn't in the mood to go outside it meant that something was wrong. Patton hated when something was wrong with one of the others, so he made it his mission to find out what was wrong and how to fix it. 

Patton was deciding where to start his search when Anxiety came up to him and asked, "Hey, did you finish off the ice cream?" It was like a light bulb went off.

Patton raced back to Roman's room and walked in without even bothering to knock. "You ate the ice cream," It wasn't a question, but Roman still nodded. Patton sighed and said, "Ok, I'll get you some Advil and water. That should help with the pain," as he left the room.

When Patton came back and helped Roman get better, Roman told him, "Thanks, I'd honestly be lost without you," as he sat up on his bed to take the Advil and drink the water.

Patton just smiled and ruffled his hair before, replying "I have to go make dinner but give a shout if you need me, and when I'm done we'll watch Disney. How does that sound?"

Roman smiled and answered, "I'd love to,", but in his heart, he said, "I love you,"


	52. Affection (Prinxiety)

Anxiety and Roman had been dating for a couple of weeks, but you would never have guessed that. That was mostly because they didn't act any different when they were not dating compared to now, they still insulted each other and never ever touched. For the first week after they announced they were dating Logan was almost certain, they were lying and he was prepared to follow them around gathering evidence to prove they were dating until Patton convinced him no too.

It wasn't like they were never affection, they just weren't in front of people because Anxiety was still uncomfortable with public display of affection and Roman didn't want to push him, so they kept the affection between the two of them.

"Hey, do you want to cuddle?" Roman asked, walking to Anxiety's room without even knocking like some kind of jerk who doesn't respect privacy. 

Anxiety head snapped towards the sound of Roman's voice and he answered, "Sure we can watch a movie too, but make sure to knock next time. I could have been changing," as he scooted over to make room for his boyfriend.

Roman grinned and replied, "That's the plan," Anxiety would have been fine, he wouldn't have blushed, but then Roman winked and it was all over. Anxiety's face was red, but it only looked slightly pink under the white foundation. 

"If anyone's gonna caught lacking clothing it's gonna be you," Anxiety mumbled, unable to look at his boyfriend. 

Roman smiled, slid up next to Anxiety and whispered, "Why not both," into his ear causing Anxiety to jump and fall out of the bed.

After making sure Anxiety was ok, Roman asked, "Do you know what Patton would say right now?" Anxiety grumpily glared at him, but Roman still continued, "I guess you feel for me!"

Anxiety groaned and replied, "Another pun and I'm breaking up with you," before shoving Roman to get more room on the bed.

Roman laughed and responded with a cheeky grin and, "Then who will call you Babe and make your heart melt?" before going in for a kiss.

Anxiety dodged and said, "You gotta earn it Pretty Boy," before jumping off the bed and running while yelling, "And to earn it you gotta catch me!"

Roman shook his head but still ran after Anxiety yelling after him, "You know you can't outrun me," 

He was right. In a few moments, he had grabbed Anxiety from behind and was planting kisses all over. Anxiety tried to squirm out of his boyfriend's grip, but when he realized it was hopeless he said, "Ok, ok, you win. Could you please let me go?"

Roman paused kissing his boyfriend for a second to say, "What's in it for me," before continuing his earlier actions.

"My love and affection," Anxiety responded, but when Roman didn't stop he said, "You can sleep in my bed and we can cuddle,"

Roman released him and replied, "Deal. I call dibs on being the little spoon," before grabbing Anxiety's arm and practically dragging him back to the bedroom.

Later that night Anxiety buried his face into Roman's neck and thought, "I'm going to get him back by kissing him in front everyone," before falling asleep.


	53. Songs That Calm (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is going to be kinda long. Something happens and it makes Anxiety cry. Roman finds him crying and tried to help him by hugging him. Seeing it's not working he starts singing fix you by coldplay. While singing that Roman realizes his feelings towards Anxiety. When the song is over Roman looks at Anxiety to find him asleep still being held by Roman.

Anxiety was upset. This was a normal occurrence, but he didn't know why he was upset which was not a normal occurrence. In all honesty, today was going great for Anxiety, he left his room, ate some food, and flirted with Roman a little, so it was a great day at least by Anxiety's standards, but then something happened and everything was bad.

The most annoying, stressful, and upsetting part for Anxiety wasn't that something happened, it was that he had no idea what it was, so he had no idea how to fix it, and that made him feel weak and useless. "How am I suppose to do anything when I'm so pathetic I cry over literally nothing," Anxiety thought as tears started to form in his eyes, which did nothing to help him feel better if anything they made him feel worse about everything that was going on.

He was so tangled up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear that someone was knocking on his door, he also didn't hear the door open and the person come into his room. He only noticed someone was in the room with him when he felt the bed dip slightly and when the person wrapped their arm around him, effectively pulling Anxiety into a hug that smelled distinctly like Roman.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as Anxiety buried himself deeper into the hug without saying a word. After a few minutes of the silence, Roman realized that Anx wasn't in the mood or mental state to verbally respond, so he started to think of something that may calm him down enough where they can talk.

He started humming Fix You by Coldplay as he thought because it's been stuck in his head ever since this morning when it came up in his music playlist. He noticed that Anxiety was starting to relax and lean more into Roman. This gave Roman and idea.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you," he began to sing softly, trying not to startle Anxiety with a sudden loud voice right by his ear. The more he sang the more Anxiety began to relax which encouraged Roman to start singing louder and louder until he was practically serenading Anxiety.

When he finished the song he waited a few minutes waiting for Anxiety to say something, anything that would let Roman know that it worked and that Anxiety was ok enough to talk to him. He looked down at Anxiety and laughed a little when he realized that Anxiety wasn't responding because he had fallen asleep sometime during the song. 

Roman kissed the top of Anxiety's head and closed his eyes as he gently drifted off to sleep knowing that they would wake up tangled together and that he wouldn't dare leave until Anxiety woke up.


	54. Not Enough (Poly Sanders)

There are a lot of things people don't do enough, talk to their family and friends, study, what's best for them, help a stranger, show kindness, but one that is not done enough and could never be done enough is let someone know you love them.

Patton tried to let the others know he loved them at any possible opportunity, but sometimes he was too busy, so he hoped that his actions let them know that he loved them more than anything. Logic, on the other hand, barely let the others know that he loved them because he was horrible at phrasing it so they knew exactly how much he loved them, so he didn't say it. Roman fell somewhere between Patton and Logan. He wanted to tell them that he loved them, but he was afraid that his meaning would get obscured. 

Anxiety was different. He didn't want to tell them he loved them. Why would you willing tell someone who didn't love you that you love them? You wouldn't, you would wallow in that brand of self-pity that only comes when you're in love and you believe they'll never love you back even if they tell you that they love you.

"Can it just be like an understood thing," that was the Anxiety had ever got to tell them the truth, and he only did it because they all made him after they all told each other that they loved each other.

He was just lying on the couch and scrolling through Tumblr when Roman, Patton, and Logan came in all at once from somewhere that was presumably fun that they probably didn't invite him to cause he's just put a damper on their relationship.

"Anxiety! How are you? You're usually not awake this early," Patton said as he crawled into Anxiety's lap and craned his neck to see his Tumblr.

Anxiety shifted so Patton slid out of his lap and mumbled, "I'm fine," before going back to his scrolling.

Roman sat on the other side of Anxiety and asked, "Hey, are you ok? You seem kinda outta it, Babe," Anxiety just huffed and continued scrolling. 

Logic laid across all 3 of them and asked, "You know how much we love you right?"

"No," Anxiety said more to himself than the others, but they still heard and realized just how little they showed Anxiety they loved him.

Roman sighed and replied, "Yeah, we need to be better at that," causing Anxiety to realize that the heard him and blush.

The other three looked at Anxiety and then looked at each other and it was like the all had the same idea at the exact same time because they all began kissing Anxiety all over his face and telling him how much they loved him.

Needless to say, none of the ever let the others forget how much they are loved ever again.


	55. For Forever and A Day (Analogical)

Their relationship was quiet. It was so quiet that no one knew it existed. It was so quiet that sometimes they forget it existed, but it did. It existed in gentle touches, in late night conversations about everything and nothing, in long debates that ended with both parties smiling and laughing, and in helping each other through the bad parts of life, and there were many bad parts of life.

Sometimes Anxiety felt like their relationship was too quiet. Sometimes he wanted tackle hugs, obnoxious laughter, loud conversations that made otherwise stare at them, random kisses, and yelling that they loved each other from the rooftops. He was happy with where they were but sometimes came often enough that he would daydream about what they could be.

Rarely did Logan want more, but when he did it hit him like a freight train. The want to scoop Anxiety up and spin him around, the want to tell everyone that Anxiety was his, the want to flirt with him in public places where anyone could see, the want to hold his hand in front of everyone and anyone who could see, and the need to loudly love Anxiety.

"I love you," Anxiety said into the darkness of the night when he thought Logan was asleep.

Logan shifted and sleepily responded, "I love you too," 

For a second Anxiety was too embarrassed to say anything, but he collected himself and said, "I love you more,"

"Impossible because I love you most," Logan responded, resting his head on Anxiety's chest.

Anxiety smiled and replied, "Nope, I love you more than there are stars in the sky,"

Logan let out a small laugh and countered,"Going for my love of Astronomy I see. I love you more that there are sparkles in your eyes,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Just accept I love you more than Roman loves himself," Anxiety stated, smiling a bit more because he was able to insult Roman at the same time try to explain to Logan how much he loves him.

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Unlikely, Roman loves himself too much," laughter, "I love you more than I every thought I could," the last part was whispered as if Logan feared the words.

The smile slowly slipped of off Anxiety's face as he replied "Sometimes I'm scared I love you too much,"

Logan took a deep breath and said, "I love you so much that I want to tell everyone that you're mine," He bit his lip as he nervously awaited Anxiety's replied.

Anxiety's heart was beating so loud he swore that it could be heard for miles as he asked, "Am I?" He tried to look at Logan, but he couldn't 

Logan looked over Anxiety and answered, "Yes, and I'm yours,"

"For how long?" Anxiety asked, wondering when Logan would inevitably break his heart.

Logan paused before he replied, "As long as you'll have me,"

Anxiety started to tear up as he asked, "Even if I'll have you for forever and a day?"

Logan smiled a little and answered, "Yes, especially then,"

"And if I would have you for only tonight?" Anxiety responded, swallowing because he was terrified of the answer.

Logan finally looked at Anxiety as he said, "Then I'd make the most of tonight,"

"How?" Anxiety whispered, staring into Logan's eyes.

"Like this," Logan answered before kissing Anxiety.

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and slow, but still filled with passion. Anxiety wondered if anything would ever be as perfect at this moment. Logan hoped that this moment would be one of many amazing ones.

When they broke apart Anxiety whispered, "I want a loud relationship. I want to be able to kiss you like that in front of everyone. I want to declare that you love me just as much as I love you. I want everyone to know that we have forever and a day together and not just a day,"

Logan felt his heart explode with happiness as he replied, "Then do. Let them know. DO everything you want to and with me, because I will let you for forever and a day,"

They didn't have for forever and a day together. They had forever and an eternity together.


	56. A Short Dance (Analogical)

He didn’t want to be here. The only reason he came was that his friends made him, but now they all had left, leaving him at the dance alone. 

He just wanted to cry and go home. Everything was too much and he needed to be alone, so he walked out and sat outside as he texted his ride asking them to pick him up early.

A few moments later and he was barely holding back tears. He was on the brink of giving up when he faintly heard Fireflies by Owl City being played from inside, and something shifted within him.

He pushed himself up with a sad smile and began to dance by himself as he let the tears fall. Barely even a second after he started someone tapped him on the shoulder and asked, “May I have this dance,”

He shrugged and answered, “Why not,” as he allowed the stranger to pull him close and gently lead him.

They danced until the end of the song, and when it ended they stared at each other not sure what to say.

“I’m Logan,” the stranger said with a shy smile.

At that moment, his ride came, and as he was running towards the car he called back, “My name is Angel!”

Both Angel and Logan laid awake that night thinking of their short dance together and hoping to see each other again.


	57. Grief (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be happy together, so how did it end up like this. How did it end up with him crying so hard that he was barely able to think?

"I'm sorry," Ann told Logan, surprised to see him here.

Logan nodded and replied with a gentle, "I know,"

Ann took a step forward and asked, "Can we get better?" as he reached towards Logan.

"No," was Logan's answer 

Ann lowered his hand and said,"Why not?"

Logan told Ann, "You know why" He did know why.

Ann felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he responded, "I love you,"

"Loved," Logan whispered, clearly heartbroken, 

"No, Love. I still do," Ann protested, shaking his head.

Logan told Ann, "You need to let go," trying to get Ann to move on and finally be happy again.

"I don't want to!" Ann shouted, taking a few steps away from Logan.

Logan didn't dare move towards Ann as he said, "You need to forgive yourself,"

Ann asked, "Do you forgive me?" needing Logan's forgiveness before he could even dream of forgiving himself. 

With a small smile, Logan answered, "Of course, my love,"

He took a few deep breaths. "I wish we didn't fight that day," Ann said more to himself than anyone.

Logan nodded in agreement. "I do too," 

Ann swallowed and said, "I wish I told you I love you that morning," as he reached out to Logan again, even though he knew it would be pointless.

Logan took a step closer and responded, "I knew you loved me,"

Before he dared speak the question that had been at the back of his mind, Ann took a breath, "Are you even real?" he questioned, terrified of the answer.

Logan shrugged before answering, "Maybe, this is all in your head, but it doesn't make it any less real,"

"It hurts," Ann whispered, his voice breaking.

"I know, but you are strong enough to heal," Logan replied, hoping that he was right, that Ann would heal.

Ann's head drooped as he said, "We were supposed to be happy together,"

"We were," Logan said, trying to comfort his love, even though he was so far away from him.

Ann's shoulder's slumped, "I wanted to marry you and start a family," he mumbled.

Logan responded, "I wanted that too," faintly as if he wasn't even there anymore.

"I'm afraid of forgetting what you sound like when you first wake up, or the smell of your cologne, or how your eyes light up when you laugh. I'm afraid of forgetting you," Ann whispered.

No reply just silence.

"Goodbye, have a nice day. I love you!" Ann whispered as he rested his head against Logan's gravestone and cried.


	58. Paint (Prinxiety)

He had no idea why no one wanted to be a part of the stage crew, it was fun, he promised, and you get to wear black. Sadly not everyone shared that sentiment so the were understaffed and for the set to even be done on time one of the requirements to be in the play was to help build the set.

"Ann could you pass me the blue paint?" Patton, one of the makeup artist asked.

Ann barely looked up from the piece of set he was painting as he handed him the paint and said, "Sure thing, Patton,"

Patton called back, "Thanks!" before running off.

The stage manager, Logan asked, "Did you just give him paint?"

"Yeah, why?" Ann replied, confusion clear in his voice.

Logan opened his voice to answer, but before he could Roman, the star of the show, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL??"

"That's why" Logan turned towards Roman and Patton. "Stop right now, we still need that paint,"

"Not until I avenge my shirt!" Roman replied, getting paint on a brush a flicking it toward Patton.

"Roman I swear to god, if you even think about coming over here dripping with paint I will stab you," Ann said after Roman Patton had been going at it, and Roman looked at him like he was prey.

Roman teased, "Come it's fun, you know fun? Things that people find enjoyable," 

Ann grumbled, "The only thing I'll find enjoyable is your failure,"

"That's not too nice, now is it Hot Topic," Roman replied.

Ann responded in a mocking tone, "Aww you think I'm hot,"

"True," he paused "but not as hot as me,"

"I hate you so much," Ann muttered.

Roman heard him and said, "I love you much more than you hate me,"

"Was that even correct grammar?" Logan asked, interrupting them.

Roman answered, "Doesn't matter, what matters is my lovely little emo!" 

"Stop being so dramatic," Ann told him.

"Darling if I wasn't dramatic who would I be?"

"Whatever," he said before walking away.

About 30 minutes later everyone had cleaned up, Ann crept back to the stage with a coffee, hoping that no one would notice him.

"I wouldn't buy anything velcro, it's a ripoff," he heard Patton say.

He looked over towards the sound in time to see Roman loudly laughing, His eyes were drawn to Roman's lips were there was just a dab of blue paint leftover from the paint fight. His face flushes and his mind blanks causing him to drop his coffee.

Patton rushes over and asks, "Are you ok?" while Roman just stands there staring.

"Yeah," he answers, brushing him off and going back to find his section finished.

"You should be nicer to him," Roman said as he strutted over to Ann.

"Whatever," he pauses, "I guess I'll thank him for finishing my section,"

Roman mutters, "It wasn't Patton,"

Ann asks, "Then who was it? You?" the last part was said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, it was. Why are you such douche canoe to me?" Roman asks, walking away.

Ann closes his eyes for a moment, then says, "Wait, I'm sorry, ok?" reaching out to stop Roman.

Roman shakes his head and replies, "I actually thought you were cool,"

"The only reason I'm such, as you put it, douche canoe is because I like you and I have no idea what to do around you," Ann blurts, taking a step backward and looking terrified when he realizes what he said.

"Wait, you like me?" Roman asks dumbstruck.

Ann runs his hand through his hair and says, "Could you do me a favor and forget I said anything, please?"

Roman smiles and walks toward Ann and answers, "I could I mean if I forgot about it, we could say I confessed first when we tell this story to our kids,"

"Thank you, wait? What?" Ann replies, his eyes widening.

Roman kisses Ann lightly and then says, "I like you too,"


	59. Promises (Logicality)

He hated how he looked. His shoulders were too narrow, his hips too wide, and the balls of sadness on his chest. Most days he could deal with it by wearing a binder and large shirts, but some days it didn't work. Those days were the worse when he just wanted to rip his skin off. Today was one of those days. He was currently curled up in a ball, trying not to cry, but slightly failing.

"Are you ok, Pat?" Logan asked when he saw his boyfriend curled up like that.

Patton looked up and forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

Logan frowns slightly and rephrases his question, "But are you ok right now?"

"Maybe?" Patton says, but it comes out more like a question.

Logan says, "Pat," sternly and moved closer in response.

"Ok, I'm not, but please don't worry," Patton admits, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

Logan asks. "What's wrong?" concern clear in his voice.

"I just really hate my body," he pauses before whispering, "Do I look like a girl?"

Logan replied, "Of course not. You look like my incredible handsome boyfriend," in a serious tone.

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Really. You're also very strong and exceedingly masculine like excessive amounts of masculinity," Logan assured him while running his fingers through Patton's hair.

"Stop joking around," Patton said, making a sour face.

Logan smiled at him. "I'm not, you're the manliest person I know," he replied.

"How?" Patton asked in a disbelieving tone.

Logan looked him in the eye and told him, "You take so much shit for being a man, half the people I know wouldn't so that instantly makes you super manly,"

He asked, "Promise?" his voice full of hope.

"Promise," Logan replied gently.


	60. For A Rainy Day (Logicality)

It was pouring out, there was nothing interesting about that. It rained all the time, it was a normal occurrence, so why did Logan feel like something wrong. Everything was normal or at least he thought it was maybe he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Patton seemed off at dinner last night, maybe he had been too busy researching to realize that Patton wasn't at breakfast, maybe just maybe he had always been too busy with his own things to see how important Patton was until he left.

He spent the rest of the day looking for the source of his unease feeling, and sadly it took him an embarrassingly long time, like worse than when you're parent leaves you at the store and they go home levels of embarrassing, to figure out that Patton wasn't in any of his usual haunts.

He looked outside and his stomach clenched at the possibility that Patton was outside in the rain, but it was the only other option, so he grabbed an umbrella and walked outside, hoping that Patton was under a tree or something that offered even a semblance of protection from the storm.

The longer he walked the more his worry, Patton was nowhere to be found and the weather was getting worse causing his worry to grow until he was practically sprinting down the street, and that's when he saw him.

He was sitting on the side of the road, hunched over and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Logan ran over to him, glad that he had found Patton but worried about he would be out here during a storm.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, concerning coating his voice.

Patton barely looked up as he responded, "Mmmhhhmmm,"

He was confused, this didn't match up when any logical solution he could come up with, expect one that he didn't want to think about. "Then why are you out here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Patton mumbled, this time he didn't even bother to look up.

"Pat," Logan replied his voice soft like a trusted friend comforting you.

Patton insisted "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," though he didn't sound like he believed it.

"But are you fine now?" Logan asked, hating how many questions he had has compared to the small almost infinitesimal amount of answers he had.

Patton avoided answering instead he said, "Logan please" his voice weak.

"No, I'm worried, this isn't normal," Logan insisted, afraid that he let Patton avoid the question things would just get worse.

Patton whispered, "You don't need to worry about me" his voice so small Logan strained to hear it.

"Just because I don't need to doesn't mean I won't," Logan replied, wondering why he cared so much that Patton was ok, it wasn't normal for him.

"Why now then?" Patton asked, sounding strangely bitter.

Logan's confusion grew as he asked, "What?"

Patton finally looked at Logan. "Why start to care about me now? You never have before," he explained his voice growing sharp.

"That's not true," Logan said, but even before he spoke he knew it was a lie.

"Really?" Patton scoffed, "How long did it take you to notice I was gone?"

Logan replied, "Pat" giving Patton all the information he needed.

"That's what I thought. Just go, it would hurt less than," Patton said, sounding defeated.

Logan asked, "What would hurt less? Are you injured? Should I take you to a hospital?" fear coiling around him.

"No, not physical," he replied with a sad smile.

Logan asked, "Then what is it?" He needed answers, he had no idea what to do without them.

Patton shook his head. "I can't tell you"

"Why not?" Logan asked, wondering when it had become so hard to have a conversation with Patton.

"Because," he paused, "I'm of afraid."

Logan respond"You have nothing to be afraid of," 

"I do, there is no way I can't be afraid of this," Patton replied, shaking his head sadly.

"Of what? What are you afraid of?" Logan asked, wanting to protect Patton and take all his fears away.

Patton answered, "Rejection? Heartbreak? I'm not entirely sure, maybe it's falling even more?" laughing sadly.

Logan furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing that you would understand anyway," Patton said, running his hand through his hair and wishing Logan would leave him wallow in his sadness.

"What do you mean, I'm the logical one, I understand everything," Logan replied, trying to mask his confusion. 

Patton responds "Not this cause if you did you wouldn't be here looking down on me and my feelings." his voice sharp and full of pain.

"I can sit down next to you if that helps." Logan offers, not understanding what was going on.

"No, that's not what I meant," Patton replies, the anger in his voice hiding defeated he is.

"Then what did you mean? Just tell me what's wrong!" Logan demands, tired of Patton beating around the bush.

"My world spinning because of you! I can't even look at you without my heart pounding, threatening to pop out of my chest. Being near you turns my fills my stomach with butterflies and twists it into knots. Every time you speak it's the only thing I can pay attention to. On the rare occasions even look at me I can die happy. The one time you listened to me, and even chuckled at one of my jokes, something I couldn't believe, it felt like I've blessed and cursed at the same time because you were there with me, actually paying attention to me something that felt impossible, but knew deep down that it wouldn't last. You would go back to ignoring me, and I would go back to pining after you. Do you know how much it hurts to be in love with someone who may never look at you and through you, let alone love you," His voice had started off angry, but the longer the went the more it sounded like he was breaking inside until he was sobbing, the rain combining with his tears.

Logan's voice is small as he says, "I didn't know."

Patton whispers, "How could, you always too busy," tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here now," Logan offers as a way of comforting the other.

Patton asks, "How long is now?" afraid of hope, of hoping that Logan would finally pay attention to him.

Logan answers, "I'm not sure. I'm so sorry I hurt you, that never my intention. I should have made time for you. I should have paid attention to you. If I could go back into the past and fix it I would, but I can't, I can't change the past. I can change the future though, and I promise it will be different I'll pay attention to you." his voice soft and comforting.

"Why?" Patton asks, in a disbelieving tone

Logan replies "Why what?" not understanding what Patton meant.

"Why do you care now?" Patton explains.

Logan bites his lip before responding, "I always have I just didn't know how to show it, so I busied myself to have a reason to stay away."

"I can't forgive you, not right away at least, you hurt me too much to just forgive you at the drop of the hat," he took a breath, preparing himself, "But I can give you a chance,"

"That's fine, it's more than I deserve," Logan replies, smiling gently at Patton.

Patton got up and walked back, Logan trailing after him, and as they walked the stormed lightened, it didn't end, but it was no longer pouring just raining, and one day the rain would stop completely.


	61. Wrong Name Right Number (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Work At A Coffee Shop And You Come In Everyday And Order A Ridiculously Overcomplicated Drink So As Payback I've Been Purposefully Misspelling Your Name And One Day I Write My Number On Your Cup Because You Finally Called Me Out On It.

"He must do this to torture me," Virgil thought as Roman once order the most ridiculously complicated drink he could, and the worse part he made it even more complicated every single day. Honestly, Virgil would punch the guy if he didn't need this job, so instead, he got back at Roman by misspelling his name every time, the more complicated the drink the more misspelled the name would be.

Today was the worse one yet, it was so impossibly hard that just the sheer act of mention what he ordered would cause 3 baristas to break down crying so to prevent that from happening the name will not be stated here.

As Virgil was making the horrendous drink his anger towards Roman grew until he knew exactly what name he would put on the cup. As he wrote down the name he knew he was taking a risk, but if S̶a̶t̶a̶n̶ Roman decided to report him to the manager it wouldn't be that big of a deal because this would be the first offence on his record and he was pretty sure that his manager would find this too funny to punish cause this name was that guy's type of humor.

When Virgil called Roman's name he couldn't help but smile in glee at what he had done, a quiet rebellion against a douche order, and of course, he knew it was small and insignificant in the grand scheme, but nevertheless, it brought him joy and when you work in food services you take what little joy you can get.

He handed the cup over to Roman and stared at him directly in the eye, wanting to watch the light fade from his eyes as he realizes what Virgil had done. Roman opens his mouth to say something, but he is shoved a side by an old lady who demands to know why her coffee that she had ordered a whole minute ago was taking so long.

The next day Roman didn't come in at his normal time and Virgil thought he had finally broken him, but when the slowest part of Virgil's shift rolled around Roman strolled in like he owned the entire place, which only made Virgil want to punch him in his stupidly perfect face even more.

"Why hello! It certainly is less crowded now," Roman said cheerily as he leaned against the counter.

"Welcome to Smol Beans, what can I get you?" Virgil recited in the same monotone voice as someone who would rather be getting stabbed multiple times in the face than talk to you.

Roman answered, "Yes, yes, I know the drill. I'll have one large black coffee no cream, no sugar"

That got Virgil's attention. "What?" he asked, floored at the complete 180 in Roman's coffee choice.

"One large black coffee, no cream, no sugar," Roman a little before continuing, "And by the way, my name is Roman, not Raman, not Romen, not Princey, not Gronam, not Laman, and certainly it's not Greece"

Virgil felt his face flush as he muttered, "Ok, just give me a second and I'll get you your drink" This time he writes the correct name and a little something extra on Roman's cup. As he handed Roman the cup it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and he hoped that he hadn't just made a grievous mistake.

The moment the cup left his hand he ran to take his break, the fear of making a fool of himself propelling him into the break room to hide from Roman. When his break was over he saw that Roman was gone and he breathed a sigh of relief, part of him didn't want Roman to take the hint, but another stronger and larger part of him prayed that Roman would.

A few minutes after he left work he got a text from an unknown number. "Hey, it's Roman," 

Virgil's head was spinning and his heart was racing, "He actually texted me!" he thought, a blushing forming on his face as he saved the number in his phone. 

"Hey, Roman, anything you need?" he replied, trying to sound like he wasn't freaking out on the inside.

"Nah, just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up sometime this week" was the almost immediate response, as if Roman had been waiting.

Virgil couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he answered, "Sure, I'm free Tuesday at noon"

"Perfect, where do you want me to pick you up" was the response.

"The coffee shop if thats cool with you" Virgil replied, not wanting to give Roman his address yet.

Roman texted back"Yeah, is fine"

"Great, but we're not going on a coffee date" Virgil texted back, cringing at the thought of a coffee date after the amount of them he's seen go wrong.

Roman replied, "Of course see you Tuesday"

Virgil couldn't help but pump his fist in the air and laugh. He was so amazed and happy that this had worked, he never thought it would, if he was being honest with himself he thought it would go horribly wrong and he would have to leave the country to avoid ever running into Roman again.

When Tuesday rolled around Virgil was panicking. This would be his first time meeting with Roman outside of work, and he didn't want to mess it up. "Maybe I should just ditch," he thought, but he only entertained the idea for a few moments before he realized it would never work. He would still see Roman every day and have to deal with the embarrassment of standing him up if he did skip the date, so instead, he forced himself to walk to the coffee shop.

The date itself wasn't remarkable in anyway. They just went to a local park and talked, but it was the starting point for a few other dates, which would lead to a conversation on what they were (spoiler alert it was boyfriends) that conversation would lead to a few months of dating which they would take a month break from because of stupid fight that neither of them remembers what it was about. After the break, they still argue, it's not a perfect fairytale relationship, but they still get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @the-prince-and-the-emo


	62. Loved (Logicality)

Neither of them ever thought they’d end up here but was once a silly crush had spiraled into feelings that were sometimes both too much and too little at the same time.

It didn’t hit him like a truck, where Logan was instantaneously in love with Patton. That’s not what happened, it was slow steady feeling that wore down the walls that he built to protect himself until he was in love.

On the other hand, Patton falling in love with Logan was riddled with setbacks. At times there was progress, where Logan was a sort of kind to Patton, genuinely seeming to enjoy Patton’s company and did things that made Patton’s heart skip a beat, but at other times he ignores him, was condescending, and some of his actions boarded on being cruel. It was only when Logan accepted his feelings and was consistently good to Patton that Patton fell in love.

Now you might be thinking that once they both realized and accept their feelings that they would both go and confess their love and live happily ever after. Well, you would be wrong. It would be years of accidental touches setting faces aflame, getting caught staring at the other, wanting to hold on for a second longer, late nights praying it’s not unrequited and early morning tears because they’re certain that the other could never love them back.

Until one day it’s too much. the dam broke causing Patton to fall to his knees crying. He couldn’t sit by idly and pretend like things same as they’ve always been. They weren’t and they hadn’t been in awhile. Pretending like he wasn’t in love with Logan was getting him nowhere, it was destroying him.

While Patton crying and breaking on the inside, Logan was on the other side of the house trying not to lose hope. He had to hang even though it was illogical, but it would be worse to succumb to hopelessness, so he decides the only logical thing to do would be to confess his feelings. 

“Hopefully the sting of rejection will not last too long,” Logan thought to himself as he went to find Patton.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Patton hastily tried to wipe away his tears and compose himself, but it was too late Logan had finally seen the pain that Patton was hiding.

He dropped down to Patton’s level and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Patton shook his head and mumbled, “Nothing, go away please” It hurt having him so close.

“Pat, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong” Logan responded as gently as he could.

Flinching at the sound of his nickname coming from Logan’s mouth, he once again said, “Go away, please” This time sound more desperate and for moment Logan considering leaving Patton there, but he didn’t because now that he knew that Patton was hurt he couldn’t leave him.

“If you won’t tell me what’s wrong, then tell me how to help you,” he implored. He hated this feeling of helplessness. 

“Why? Why do you care?” Patton asked in a voice just as broken as he was.

Logan paused, not sure if he should confess his feeling or not. On one hand, knowing that he was cared for, loved, might make Patton feel better, but on the other hand, it might be overwhelming. “Because I care very deeply for you” he answered carefully.

“Lo, please, don’t give me false hope” Patton whispered, not daring to look at Logan.

Saying that Logan was confused would be an understatement. “What do you mean? False hope for what?” he asked.

“That you feel the same way” Patton mumbled.

Logan’s heart stopped and he took a risk. “Patton, how I feel about you can be summed up in three words. I love you”

Patton finally looked at Logan, and in a weak voice asked, “Really?”

“Yes, I’ve loved you for years” Logan answered with a small smile. 

When he heard those blessed words Patton launched himself into Logan’s arms. “I love you too”


	63. Thomas I Shrunk The Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tiny sides? So little Virgil and Patton and roman and Logan after being shrunk down. Pretty please!”

For once, it was not Roman’s fault. Actually, it might have been his fault, he adamantly denies it, but the purpose of this story is not to figure who shrunk them, but to inform of the events that transpired while they were shrunk.

The day began normally enough. Patton was making serving breakfast, Logan was reading at the table, Roman was pending what seemed like an eternity in the bathroom, and Virgil was still in his room, possibly asleep, possibly just messing around online, that doesn’t really matter. The important part is there locations, 2 in the kitchen, 1 in the bathroom, and 1 in his room.

Now, this is where things get interesting and where I as the writer will take a small bit of creative freedom to describe how the transformation felt. In all reasonableness, it was probably painful, most likely due to their anatomy changing in only a few short seconds, though the word painful doesn’t accurately describe and it and maybe a mild way to say it at best. For the purpose, we will that the transformation felt like a mixture of bee stings and like static was engulfing your entire body, so a somewhat painful, but mostly annoying sensation.

After the transformation, there was fear, mostly Virgil, but all of them had. Then there was confusion coupled with the fear. Thoughts running thoughts each of their heads. Patton wondering if the other’s we ok, Logan trying to solve the problem, Roman thinking of ways to vanquish whatever foe had done this, and Virgil, well with Virgil, there were clear thoughts it was pure and perfect chaotic symphony of panic and worry, torn between thoughts safety and his own.

After taking a few breathes to regain his composure, Patton walked over to Logan, and though it took much longer than it normally would, but finally he got there.

“Lo, are you ok?” Patton asks as he approaches Logan.

Logan turns to him and responses, “Yes, I appear to be fine. How are you?”

Patton nods. “I’m ok, and I hope the others are too,” he replies.

“So do. We should look for them, they’d most likely be in the normal morning place.” Logan agrees

Patton suggests, “Ok, I’ll go to Virgil’s room and you to the bathroom?” his voice unsure,

“That’s satisfactory” Is Logan’s reply.

With that they parted, each going as fast as possible to their destination. Logan didn’t even make it to the bathroom before Roman tackled him to the ground.

“LOGAN!” Roman yells as he flies through the air towards Logan.

“Yes?” Logan asks, his voice muffled beneath Roman.

Roman answers, “You’re ok.” as he gets off his logical counterpart.

“Yes, though you tackling me did run the risk of injuring me,” Logan replies, mildly exasperated.

“Sorry about that. I was just really happy to see you.” Roman replied looking down and blushing a bit.

Logan sighs and says, “Clearly, now come along, we’re going to meet the other’s by Virgil’s room.” before leading Roman away.

As that exchange was happening, Patton had found Virgil crying in his room. He rushed over and said, “Virge, what’s wrong?”

Virgil looked at Patton, his eyes full of tears. “Pat, you’re ok.”

“Yeah, kiddo,” Patton replies with a gentle smile.

Virgil launched himself at Patton, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so glad.”

“I’m glad you’re ok too. Now let’s go meet up with the other’s and figure out what the heck happened to us.”

The two groups met up in the middle and began to discuss possible ways to get themselves back to normal. Now, this is where I as the writer will omit some details of this particular story. To put it bluntly, a large portion of time wasted arguing, and the only useful thing that came out of it was deciding to check Roman’s spell books.

The journey to Roman’s room was long and boring and would honestly mess up the pacing of this story, so those details will also be left out of this story, but no worries you’re not missing anything interesting, just some arguing between Virgil and Roman which was so mild it can even be considered light banter.

When they arrived, they noticed a previously overlooked issue, there was no conceivable way to get to the books. Ordinarily, this is when a deus ex machina occurs and the insurmountable obstacle is magically surmounted. That is not the case in our story.

Instead of getting a deus ex machina they had to resort to Plan B, which is anti-climatically waiting for whatever made them small to large again. Now I will tell you this if I had any sort of control over this story besides what details to include I would change the end. Plan B working just doesn’t make a good ending to this story, but sadly that the is true ending.

After a few hours of waiting and brainstorming ideas for ways to become large again they just were large again. Now the events that transpired for those few hours will always be a mystery, but I will give one clue as to what may have happened, for those few hours Thomas was under the effects of laughing gas. Make of that what you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a new writing style, so that explains the weirdness


	64. Neither Say I Love You (Logince)

He knew he shouldn't do it, but gosh darn Roman just looked so peaceful when he was in that small almost invisible nook. In Logan's defense, it was so rare to see Roman look that calm, well at least it was rare for Logan. The others saw Roman calm a lot actually, but Logan could only see it when Roman had no idea he was there, maybe it was because they were always arguing with each other about what's the best course of action in a situation, or maybe it was because of the way Logan took away any sort of peacefulness in Roman and replaced it with fire.

Soon enough a pattern was established, where every Friday around one Logan would go to the library grab a book, open and instead of reading it, he would watch Roman for approximately 30 minutes before leaving. Of course, after a bit, 30 minutes weren't enough and Logan began to push to the point where he was leaving just a few minutes before Roman was. 

One day the inevitable happened, Roman caught Logan. It was a complete accident and if Logan didn't keep pushing his luck it could have been avoided, but Logan did keep pushing his luck, so they there were. Roman staring at Logan, wondering how long Logan had been there, while Logan looked like a deer caught in a pair of head lights. Before Roman could even utter a word Logan did the most logical thing in this situation and bolted towards his room.

He stayed there for a few hours, waiting until he thought everyone was asleep. He was wrong. Roman was sitting on the couch, hair messed up, looking nervous as all heck and staring at Logan's door.

Every part of Logan's mind was screaming for him run back to his room and hide until he could get control of whatever was making him act so illogically around Roman, but there was something in the way that Roman looked at Logan that pinned in place.

"Logan?" Roman asked his voice a raspy whisper.

Logan gulped and responded, "Yes?"

"Why were you watching me?" Roman asked, his voice still just a whisper.

"It's hard to explain," Logan replied, not looking Roman in the eye.

Roman asked,"Why did you run?" He needed some sort of answer.

Logan gave a shy smile before saying, "That's even harder to explain."

"Could try to explain it, cause I've been waiting here running through the options trying to figure it, but figuring stuff out isn't my area. It's yours." Roman replied, a tad bit frustrated, but the smile Logan gave was enough to hold off yelling.

Logan paused before saying, "I've never seen you look so peacefully as you looked then."

Roman cocked his. "What? I've looked like that before," he responded.

"Never around me," Logan replied a sad sort tone in his voice.

"Oh," there was a few minutes of silence before Roman asked, "Why did you run?"

Logan looked Roman in the eye. "To be honest, I was afraid," he answered in a soft voice.

Roman asked, "Of what? You know I would never hurt you."

"Maybe not on purpose" Logan paused afraid of the words, afraid of what they would mean for the future, "But words hold more sway over me than you may know"

"What do mean? You don't like me. How could my words have any power over you?"

"That's the thing, the more I watched, the more I talked, the more I realized you're not who I thought you were, the further I fell"

"Logan"

"You don't have to say anything, just go to bed. You look tired."

"No, wait" Roman protested, but it was too late Logan was already walking back to his room.

"Goodnight Roman," Logan said politely. 

Roman was devastated and as the door, he whispered, "I've fallen too"

The next morning you could feel the tension in the air as Roman waited for a chance to talk with Logan alone, to tell him how he feels, but it seemed like Logan was going out of his way to never be alone with him.

Finally, Roman was able to corner Logan and for a second he didn't know what to say. "You're an idiot" he managed to say after a few seconds of just staring at Logan.

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I know I shouldn't have told you those things, but can just pretend like it didn't happen?" He practically pleaded.

"No, we can't. I refuse to." Roman replied because after so long of ignoring how Logan made him feel he wouldn't, couldn't go back to how things were before, not when he was close to getting what he wanted.

"What? Why? Things would be a lot easier if we pretended like I don't have unrequited feelings for you," Logan protested, wondering if Roman would be so cruel as to hold his feelings over him.

"They wouldn't be. It would destroy me to try and forget you feel the same way about me." Roman replied, moving a bit closer to Logan.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, hoping he heard Roman correctly.

"I've fallen too," Roman whispered before lightly pressing lips against Logan's.

It wasn't exactly magical. It was awkward, a bit sloppy and Roman could taste the sandwich Logan had just eaten. It was pure perfection for the both of them.

When they broke apart all Logan could say was "Oh,"

Roman held back a laugh as he replied "Yeah, so umm, yeah" his stupidest grin on his face.

"That was very informative" Logan responded a bit awkwardly not knowing what to do from here.

Roman bit his lip before asking, "So, would you maybe wanna go on a date with me? You don't to if you don't want to, I was just thinking because you know the kiss was well it was something I would not be against doing again."

Logan smiled fondly at him before responding, "You're an idiot. Of course, I would love to go on a date with you, and about that kiss well we can do that again any time you like."

"Anytime?" Roman asked with a mischievous grin.

Logan answered, "Anytime"

The moment those words left Logan's mouth Roman had once again kissed him. This time it was a bit less awkward, the sandwich taste was faded, and it was still pure perfection.


	65. If You're Going Out Tonight Prinxity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Casual drinking, sexual parts, and broken hearts

It was 10 pm on a Saturday night when Virgil went to his roommate's room and asked, "Roman, what are you doing?"

"Throwing my clothes around. What does it look like I'm doing?" Roman answered, not bothering to look at Virgil.

Virgil replied, "It looks like you're throwing your clothes around," taking a step into the room.

"Well, I'm actually getting ready," Roman said, turning towards Virgil.

Virgil tilted his head as he asked, "For what?"

"The club," Roman answered, still throwing clothes everywhere.

Virgil replied, "You're going out tonight," stating the obvious.

Roman made a split second decision and corrected, "No, we're going out tonight."

"What?" Virgil stuttered out in complete shock.

Roman threw and outfit on his bed and began to pick up the others clothes as he whined, "Come on Virgil."

Virgil quickly replied, "I need to go, take my medicine and all that," pulling his medicine out of the bag he always kept with him in case of emergency.

Roman quickly snatched the pill bottle and asked, "Does your medicine stop you from having a fun time?"

"Kinda stops me from drinking, which is something I'll need if I'm hanging out with you," Virgil harshly replied as he reached for the pills.

Roman held the bottle out of arms reach and said, "Rude, come on. Take your medicine and get ready."

"Roman," Virgil sighed, clearly getting ready to give up.

"I'll treat you like a gentleman," Roman joked, smirking a little.

Virgil asked, "If I say yes will you shut up?" once again reaching for the pills.

Roman answered, "Nope! But it will make me happy," popping the p- on nope.

"Fine," Virgil said caving in.

Roman cheered and yelled, "Love you!"

"You are the bane of my existence," Virgil replied, rolling his eyes.

Roman blew Virgil a kiss and responded, "You mean the love of your life."

Virgil just shook his head and sighed, "Shut up."

"Cheer up, maybe we'll find you a nice girl there tonight," Roman teased, still smiling.

Virgil cracked his knuckled and replied, "Not what I'm looking for Roman."

Roman shot a quick glance at Virgil and said, "Not into hooking up with strangers, that's cool."

"Not into hooking up with girls," Virgil amended, looking anywhere but Roman.

Roman's eyebrows shot up and he said, "Oh," while staring at Virgil outright.

"Yes, you've been living with a fellow gay," Virgil joked, anxiously tapping his foot on the ground.

Roman awkwardly said, "Well, I need to get ready and you need your medicine," scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, so can you give it to me," Virgil replied, lazily looking Roman.

"Sure!" Roman said a bit too loudly before he took a single pill out if the bottle. Virgil rolled his eyes and gently parted his lips. Roman swallowed the lump in his throat and gently placed the pill between Virgil's lips, loving the feeling of Virgil's breath on his fingertips, and the soft plush skin of his lips.

"I'm gonna shower," Virgil said after swallowing the pill, refusing to look at Roman.

Roman nods and replied, "Yeah! I'll pick out your clothes while you're in there," cursing how tense his voice sounds.

When Virgil steps into the shower he tries to calm his heartbeat and try to forget how he wanted to take Roman's fingers into his mouth. He turns the water to as cold as he can stand and quickly cleans himself, not giving himself the chance to do anything that Roman may hear.

When he finished in the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to Roman's room. 

"So, I picked out what I think you look hot in," Roman said when Virgil stepped into the room, trying to ignore how good he looked in just a towel.

Virgil looked at the clothes that were spread around on the bed and asked, "Is that a crop top?"

Roman answered, "Yes," with a devious look in his eyes.

"No," Virgil immidale said, glaring at Roman.

Roman shrugged and joked, "It was worth a shot."

After a few minutes of looking at everything that was on the bed, Virgil said, "I'll take the ripped skinny jeans and the tank top."

"That's cool, though you would choose the leather jacket," Roman replied as he gathered up the rejected clothing.

Virgil asked, "Why?" while he grabbed his choice clothing.

Roman answered, "Cause it would be just the leather jacket," winking at Virgil.

"Have I recently told you how much I hate you?" Virgil grumbled as he made sure the towel was secure around his waist before pulling the tank top on.

"Yes," Roman said, trying his hardest not to stare at Virgil.

Virgil shrugged and said, "Well, one can never express their feelings too much. I fucking hate you," as he left the room to finish getting dressed.

"Keep saying that, maybe one day you'll believe it," Roman called after him.

After a few minutes, Virgil wandered into the kitchen and said, "I need a drink."

Roman replied, "Already on it. Are you gonna want salt with your shot?" pouring Virgil the drink.

"And lime," Virgil answered, hopping up on the kitchen counter.

Roman rolled his eyes and handed Virgil his drink. "Here you go," He said, before taking a sip of his own drink.

Virgil didn't even look at Roman as he replied, "Thank you" and then downed his drink in one go.

Roman sighed and checked his phone, before saying,"The uber should be here any moment."

"What do you want to do until it shows up?" Virgil asked, pouring himself another drink.

Roman answered, "You?" joking a little bit.

"Real funny," Virgil replied as he hopped off the counter.

"Worth a shot," Roman said, shrugging a little.

Virgil asked, "When has that ever worked for you anyway?" as he made sure he had everything he needed.

Roman replied, "A lot, would you like to hear about it," with his normal shit-eating grin.

Virgil made a face and said, "You and sex are two things I never want to think about at the same time," before he bent down and began to tie his shoes.

Roman coughed a little and made certain to avoid staring at Virgil's ass. "You sure? It could be an eye-opening experience," He joked, winking even though Virgil couldn't see him.

"I'm good," Virgil replied with a sigh as he grabbed his jacket.

Roman held the door open to Virgil and said, "Well the offer still stands anytime you want to take me up on it."

Virgil rolled his eyes and glared as he walked out the door, telling Roman, "Go fuck yourself."

The entire ride to the club was silent. Mostly because Roman had no idea what to say, and Virgil wasn't one for talking. When they got there the line was extremely long and Roman regretted inviting Virgil is this was how the whole night was going to be.

They finally got into the club. Roman lead Virgil to the bar and said, "This is where I leave you."

"Good, don't come back," Virgil replied, hopping up on the bar stool.

Roman joked, "Such harsh words coming from such a pretty mouth," and because he was feeling flirty he added a wink to punctuate the end of his sentence.

Virgil sneered a little and growled, "Roman I have no issue punching you in the face, right here right now."

Roman just laughed and jokingly threw up his hands. "Ok, I'm fine. Just don't mope here the entire night have fun," He said before leaving.

"Whatever," Virgil muttered, even though no one was there to hear him. He sighed to himself and signaled the bartender.

After a few shots, Virgil felt someone lean up against and whisper in his ear. "Hello, gorgeous."

"What do you want?" Virgil asked as he turned around, even though he would rather do anything else.

The man answered, "To buy you a drink," with a smile that was just a little bit off.

Virgil replied, "Do whatever you want. I can't stop you," turning back around.

The man asked, "What do you want? Tequilla?" sounding like he had already got Virgil into his bed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not gonna drink it," Virgil answered, pulling out his phone.

"No need to be rude," The man replied with an edge in his voice.

Virgil retorted, "No need to buy a stranger a drink," sounding bored out of his mind.

"I just wanted to be nice," the man said in a not so nice tone.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sneered, "No, you just wanted to get in my pants."

"Bitch!" The man yelled before stopping off to hopefully go fuck himself.

Almost immediately after that interaction Roman rushed over and asked, "Virge! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why?" Virgil answered, still facing the bar.

Roman replied, "I just saw that dude call you a bitch," taking a seat next to Virgil.

"Wouldn't take his free drink that's all," Virgil said, glancing over at Roman.

"Why not?" Roman asked, not wanting to press Virgil, but also curious about what happened.

Virgil answered, "Already drunk and I know my limits," taking an ironic sip of his drink.

Roman smiled and said, "Good, I was worried."

"No need, now go back to grinding on random dudes on the dance floor," Virgil replied, waving Roman off.

"Come with me," Roman responded with a smirk.

Virgil glared at Roman and firmly said, "No."

"Come on, I'll treat you like a gentleman," Roman whined, pouting a little.

"You said that earlier," Virgil pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Roman responded, "I meant that then and I mean it now," flashing Virgil an award-winning smile.

"Roman," Virgil sighed and it was clear that Roman had won.

"Dance with me, please," Roman asked, grabbing one of Virgil's hands.

Virgil grumbled, "Fine, but I won't enjoy it," getting out of his chair.

Roman smirked and said, "We'll see about that."

Virgil was pulled onto the dance floor and at first, it was very innocent and kind of boring, but the minute Virgil was bumped into Roman everything changed. Roman's hands were on his hips, warm breath on his neck and desire coursing through his veins.

"Ro," Virgil whispered, terrified to speak any louder, like it may break the spell that had come over them.

Roman replied, "Yes?" not bothering to move his head.

"What are we doing?" Virgil asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Dancing," Roman answered, his lips brushing the shell of Virgil's ear.

Virgil asked, "Is this how you dance with everyone?" trying to control his breathing.

"No," Roman replied, his voice soft and low in Virgil's ear.

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Just boys?"

Roman looked Virgil in the eye whispered, "Just you," sending shivers down Virgil's spine.

"Me?" Virgil asked, unable to believe it.

"You," Roman said, lightly brushing his lips against Virgil's next.

Virgil bite back and gasp and replied, "Why?"

Roman responded, "Cause you're amazing," breathing in Virgil's scent.

"Not really," Virgil protest, trying not to shake like a life in the wind.

Roman stared Virgil in the eyes as he argued, "Yes you are."

Virgil was relieved that Roman was holding his hips because he could have sworn his knees had turned to jello. "Ok," he whispered, licking his lips.

Roman asked, "Are you ok with this?" his lips mere centimeters away from Virgil's.

"Yes," Virgil said, although it sounded more like he was whining.

"Tell me when to stop" was all Roman said before he pressed his lips to Virgil's.

Just like the dancing, it started off innocently but soon turned dirty as they both got drunk off of each other's lips. After only a few moments it was very clear that Roman was the one in charge of the kiss. Roman's hand found its way to the edge of Virgil's shirt and he slowly and carefully reached up Virgil's shirt.

"Ro," Virgil gasped, breaking the kiss.

"What is it darling?" Roman purred, before attacking Virgil's neck.

Virgil replied, "We can't do this here," trying not to moan.

Roman asked, "Why not?" as he stopped kissing Virgil.

Virgil answered, "Everyone will see," taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

Roman said, "Let them," as he went to kiss Virgil again.

Virgil leaned away and insisted, "Roman, call an uber"

"Fine, for you anything," Roman replied with a smile and a wink.

This time the Uber wasn't silent. It was filled with quiet gasps and chocked moans as Roman pulled Virgil onto his lap and kissed him senseless. When they got home they quickly ran upstairs giggling the whole time.

The moment their apartment door closed Roman pressed Virgil against a wall. "Vi! You feel so good," he groaned as his hands explored every part of Virgil's body the could access.

Virgil's head tilted backward and he moaned, "Fuck, Ro."

"God, I love you so much," Roman said as he kissed Virgil's neck.

The tone of the room changed completely as Virgil pushed Roman away and asked, "Wait, what?"

"I love you," Roman answered confused about what was happening.

Virgil winced and softly whispered, "Roman."

Roman asked, "What is it darling?" as it seemed his heart was unable to beat.

"I don't feel the same," Virgil gently said, clearly regretting what had happened between them in the club.

Roman's heart was breaking when he said, "Virgil."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were both on the same page," Virgil replied, running his hand through his hair.

Roman whispered, "We weren't," sounding like he was choking back tears.

"I should go," Virgil awkwardly said, his hand on the doorknob.

Roman asked, "Where are you gonna go? It's 2 am," his concern for Virgil winning out over his pain.

Virgil answered, "Pats?" although it sounded more like a question.

"Oh," Roman said, as he wondered if Virgil was in love with Patton.

Virgil apologized, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to turn out this way," which only hurt Roman even more.

"Neither did I," Roman replied staring at the ground.

Virgil gave Roman a thin smile and said, "You're still my friend."

"Just go," Roman responded, hating how weak his voice sounded.

The moment the door closed Roman allowed the tears to fall. When Roman finally fell asleep he dreamed of how Virgil tasted.


End file.
